Master and Mistress
by Attama Ryuuken
Summary: When he left Konoha, she was at his side. He, the master, her, his slightly reclusive mistress. Five years later, Sakura struggles to handle her two small boys and their father's ever growing lust.  *Note* I've ran into a block in this story*
1. The Wandering Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wandering Eye

* * *

This story is an experiment of mine, see how well I can write dark fics. Yes, there is a lemon in the first chapter and there will be more in the following ones. Mainly, I thought this story up while I was finishing my last one, thinking to myself, what kind of story would it be if Sasuke took Sakura with him instead of leaving her behind. Hope you enjoy, would love to receive reviews on your opinions. Next Chapter: Lust, never Love. Enjoy!

* * *

She could feel his gaze on her back, as she knelt down to pick up her son's rattle, which he had purposely dropped. She didn't turn around; she never turned around. It would always irritate him, and she enjoyed it. 

"Mother, father is looking at you again."

"I know my son. But I am playing with you and your brother. It would be rude to ignore you."

"His eyes are red again! I can't wait till I can get red eyes."

"Being your father's son, you won't have to wait to long."

"You really think so."

"I know so."

Just then, the infant in her arms started to cry.

"I think brother is hungry. Can I feed him this time?"

"You think you are ready?"

"I want to at least try. But you'll be there, just in case I mess up, right?"

"I will always be by your side, my son."

Sakura called for a maid to bring a bottle for her youngest boy.

"Ryu, you sit here and I'll place Miko in your arms."

"Okay!"

As Ryu held the bottle to let Miko drink, he looked up at his mother.

"Mother, where did our names come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you come up with Ryu and Miko?"  
"I didn't, your father did."

"Really!"

He looked over at his father, who was sitting at the far end of the grand hall.

Sakura didn't follow her son's gaze; she knew Sasuke was still staring at them, but mostly her.

"He is still staring at you mother."

'He likes to keep a close watch on his property.'

"He must really like me then."

"Mother! You're funny. Of course he likes you. He loves you! You're his wife!"  
'No Ryu. I am not his wife. I am only the mother of his children.'

She couldn't bring herself to tell her son the truth. He was only three; he wouldn't be able to understand his father and mother's relationship. A relationship built on possession, not love.

It had been five years since Sasuke had left Konoha to join Orochimaru, with Sakura at his side. It had only been three years since she had given birth to their first son at the age of fourteen.

Their relationship was not what she had always wished for. She loved her children, Ryu, 3, and Miko, 5 months, and she loved the fact that they were their children; but she wished they were conceived out of love, not lust. They were not married; she wouldn't even call them a couple. He was the master and she was his mistress. She would lie in his bed every night because he told her too.

Over the years, she had become cold. She would not look at him the same way she use to, back when they were young. She would ignore him when they were not in bed. She knew that would only make him angrier, make him want her more. She had very little control left in her life now, so she would take what she got.

He had desired a medical ninja by his side, so had ordered her to begin training four years ago. She was considered one of the best medical nin in the Sound village, second rate only to her sensei, Kabuto. She also developed unparallel strength and was thought irreplaceable by every Sound shinobi. Sasuke would never let her leave his side. Her skills were far too great to ever be without.

As Miko finished his bottle and slowly drifted off to sleep, Sakura took him from her eldest son.

"Ryu, stay here. I'm going to take Miko back to his room so he can sleep."

"Alright mother."

'Such a proper boy.'

She was very proud of her oldest son. He was only three, but he already had exceptional skills. His father would praise him everyday.

'He is determined to not be his own father towards his sons.'

As she placed Miko down in his crib, she felt Sasuke's charka behind her.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, doesn't he, Sakura-chan?"

"Always, Sasuke-sama."

"I really wish you would stop using sama towards me."

"It's respectful to address your lordship as such."

She never turned to look at him while they left the babies' room.

As they turned down the hall that lead to where Ryu was playing, Sasuke pushed Sakura against a wall.

"You haven't looked at me all day. Is something the matter with my Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing is wrong, Sasuke-sama."

She couldn't avoid looking into his eyes as he moved towards her, inch by inch.

He started to kiss her neck and she couldn't help but lean in.

"You eyes might deny me, but not your body, never."

She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her neck, she loved the warmth. He was right, he was always right. She might detest what she was to him, but she could never deny him. Just then, she heard her son calling her from the grand hall.

"Mother! Mother! Where are you mother?"

Breaking away from her, Sasuke looked down the hall towards his son and smiled.

"Go to him."

Without responding, she turned and headed towards her son's voice.

"Here I am. Sorry if I worried you."

"It is alright. I saw father head towards Miko's room, so I assumed he went to talk to you."

'Such a bright boy!'

"Well, now I'm all yours! What do you want to do?"

His eyes lit up as he ran towards his toy box and began to dig through the many 'ninja' toys his father had gotten him.

* * *

After she had tucked Ryu in and made sure Miko was still asleep, Sakura headed towards his chamber. 

Sasuke had become the Otokage after Orochimaru died before he could transfer himself into Sasuke's body. He had a lavish bedroom, almost twice the size of Sakura's old house. A grand king size bed was in the middle, her clothes already placed on her side. A maid was waiting to dress her as she neared the bed.

"Sasuke-sama has requested you wear this tonight." The maid said as she blushed. She held up a see-through corset with equally see-through matching panties. She let the maid dress her without protest. She couldn't remember the last time she had dressed herself. Being Sasuke's mistress added too many benefits to Sakura's life. When the maid finished, she bowed and left the room.

Sakura walked towards the triple mirror in the northwestern corner and looked at herself. She was beautiful. She loved the way the corset complimented her curves. Having two sons had enlarged her breasts. Her hair was pulled into a bun with two chopsticks holding it in place. Several strands of hair fell in front of her face.

Sasuke watched her from a dark corner in the room; masking his charka so not to alert her of his presents. He loved to watch her when she thought no one was looking. That was the only time when rarely, she would pleasure herself. His longing for her body grew too great and he stepped out of the darkness.

"Sasuke-sama, I didn't realize you were already here."

"Hn."

Before she realized it, he had pinned her against the wall. His eyes traced her body, followed soon after by his hands. He had been longing for her to be in his bed since she had left it this morning. He started placing kisses on her neck.

She moaned and reached her hands up and pulled on his head, to deepen his warm touch. She wished for him to be on top of her, only to come true seconds later and they fell onto the bed, Sasuke on top of her.

He pulled out a knife and cut the corset off. He discarded it and the panties like they were nothing and went to kissing her body. She moaned as his tongue began licking her nipple and his hand massaging the other.

"Sasuke… kun."

He smirked at this.

"So, I'm Sasuke-sama out there, but Sasuke-kun in here?"

She only moaned in response as he gentle bit on her nipple. He continued to kiss lower and lower as he reached the soft spot in-between her legs. When his lips touched the skin, a loud moan escaped from her lips.

He started licking her and occasionally entered his tongue into her. She arched her body into him, wanting more than what he was giving.

"You are so needy in bed. Aren't you, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" She hissed as he inserted a finger in her.

He entered two more fingers before starting to pulse them in and out of her. He held her down as he picked up speed. He could tell she was reaching climax and quickly withdrew his fingers. He met saddened eyes as he licked his fingers clean of her cum. He quickly undressed and positioned himself at her opening.

"Scream for me, my Sakura-chan."

He thrust into her hard and fast. She screamed as he filled her.

"I told you to scream my name!"

He pulled back out before quickly slamming back in. Again, she screamed, but not his name.

"You'll do as you're told!"

He pulled out again for the third time, but slamming into her again and again. He won't let up until she screamed his name. When all he received where random screams, he picked up the pace and plunged deeper and deeper into her. She arched her back into him, wanting more and more. Finally, after an incredible deep thrust, she screamed his name.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!"

"That's better. Now scream it again and again."

"Sasuke-kun. Oh god! Sasuke-kun. Yes! More! More!" She screamed as he continued to slam himself into her. She could feel her climax coming, and knew he must be close as well.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… I'm going too… I'm going too…"

He grunted as he felt her cum as he followed, seconds later.

She screamed his name louder than before as she felt his cum enter her. She loved the feeling of orgasms and more importantly, she loved that he was the one doing it to her.

He collapsed to that side of her, forcible pulling her on top of him. She was his, and tonight and every night before and every night after, he would show her and everyone else, that this was true.


	2. Lust, never love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: Lust, never love

* * *

This chapter has a little flashback, but the others won't. I did take bit of the real screen of the anime where Sasuke leaves in here, but I changed it up. I have a write up of how I want the chapters to go, so if I ever leave you at a cliff hanger... like this chapter is, it's because I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. Sorry in advanced, if that makes some people mad, lol. Anyway, this chapter was one of the easier ones, not completely dark, the next few are going to get really deep, and darker. You'll see new sides of almost everyone come out in the next chapter. Next Chapter: Stay away from him. Enjoy!

* * *

Birds chirping from outside the window woke Sakura up. She opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke lying underneath her, looking up at the ceiling. When he felt her move, he looked down at her and smirked. She got out of the bed without saying a word to him and went to take a shower.

She didn't even bat an eyelash when she emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later to an empty room and an empty bed. He was always there when she woke up, but he didn't stay long after. Sakura was use to this by now. He wanted him to be the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last thing she saw when she went to bed. It was one of the many possessive habits he had taken to doing over the years.

She sat at the vanity in the corner and started to prepare herself for the day.

'Miko should be waking up soon.'

As if on cue, a baby crying could be heard down the hall. Normally she would have gotten up to go check on him, but when she heard the baby cries stop, she knew Ann had taken care of him.

"Where would I be without you?"

Ann had been her servant since she had arrived at the Sound village five years ago. She had been the only person Sasuke had deemed good enough to take care of his 'mistress.' Her twin brother Ivan had been chosen to be Sasuke's servant after they arrived as well. Other than Sasuke, Ann and Ivan were the only ones allowed to hold her children.

She began to comb her hair and sighed at how long it had gotten.

'Maybe I should cut it again.'

She shock the idea from her mind, having short hair always reminded her of her youth and when she had decided to leave Konoha with Sasuke.

* * *

She sat on the bench waiting. She knew this road was the only way out of Konoha and he might be coming this way, if he was doing what she thought he would do.

She looked up when she heard footsteps. There he was, just like she thought, with a backpack on.

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"

She couldn't look him in the eye when she spoke.

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."

He started to walk around her while he told her to, "Go home."

As he started to walk past her, she grabbed his backpack and spun him around.

"Take me with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need you. I don't want you around me."

"Please, I'll do anything you ask, I won't talk for a year; if that is what you wish. I won't look at you, I won't talk to you, I won't do anything you don't want me too; I promise. Just please! Take me with you!"

"Would you be my servant and wash my feet?"

"Anything! If it means being with you, I will become your servant."

He moved towards her and pulled her into his embrace.

"You won't be my servant, Sakura-chan."

A small smile crept onto her face when he said her name like that. He grabbed her hand and led her down the path towards the Sound Shinobi that waited for him.

* * *

She shock her head again, after she put on the Sound headband. She had been so naive then. She didn't realize until many months later what Sasuke's real reason for bringing her along had been.

* * *

Orochimaru had not been happy that he brought her along, but fearing denying her would make him leave, he had let her stay. Ann had been chosen to be her maid from among many prisoners Orochimaru kept within his mansion.

"Please! NO! Not without my brother!" She had screamed.

"Let her brother be my servant then." Sasuke had said as he walked past the cells towards the training grounds.

A boy almost identical to Ann hurried out of the cell and followed him down the hall.

"I'm sorry milady. Ivan is my twin brother, I couldn't leave him behind."

"No no. It's quite alright. I would have gotten him out of there if Sasuke-kun had not."

She was lead to her chambers and locked inside.

"Sasuke-sama might want you here, but Orochimaru-sama does not. So until you are wanted by either, you stay put. Clothes will be brought to you in the morning." Kabuto had said behind the locked door.

"How long have you been here, Ann?"

"A few years."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright milady."

"Please, just call me Sakura."

"Yes, Lady Sakura."  
"No… never mind…"

The clothes given to her the next day were made of the finest material she had ever seen. She stared in awe at all the wonderful designs and colors they were made of. She picked up a dress and started to put it on before Ann stopped her.

"I must dress you Lady Sakura. It is part of a servant's duty."

"I think I can dress myself."  
"Please Lady Sakura, if I don't, I'll get in trouble."

She sighed in frustration and allowed herself to be dressed by Ann.

Nine months had passed before she saw Sasuke again. She was sitting at her window ceil when he burst open the door. The look in his eyes was foreign to her. He yelled at Ann to leave. When they were alone, he finally spoke to her.

"You are looking well, Sakura-chan."

"You as well, Sasuke-kun."

"I've been training these past few months, but I've decided to take a little break."

"What were you thinking about doing?"

"You."

She had started to walk towards him when his statement stopped her mid-step.

"Beg your pardon."

"Are you still a virgin, Sakura-chan?"

"What!"

He had closed the distance between them and had placed his arms around her waist.

"Let go!"

"Are you defying me, Sakura-chan? Don't you remember what you said to me when we left Konoha together? You said you would do anything I wished, anything I wanted. And I want you."

He began to kiss her neck and she couldn't help but blush. He almost ripped her clothes off when they fell onto her bed. He pushed himself up and stared at her.

"You look lovely naked, Sakura-chan. I can't wait to hear you scream my name."

He lent down and kissed her on the lips. She fought back for only a second before letting Sasuke have his way with her.

When it was over, Sakura could hardly breathe. It had hurt, but after awhile, she had gotten use to the pain and soon enjoyed it very much. Sasuke pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Is this why you brought me along?"

"Yes. You are mine, Sakura-chan; everything you are, it exists only for me, understand?"  
This new side of him scared her, but she still nodded in response.

"Tomorrow I'm having you moved into my bedroom. And when Kabuto returns from his mission, you are to start training to become a medical nin from him."

He got up from the bed and started to put his clothes back on.

"I have more training."

And with that, he left her.

Ann quickly ran in after his departure to prepare Sakura's things for the move.

* * *

"She knew before I did. Not surprising, she went out more than me."

She walked out of Sasuke's bedroom to see Ann running past her.

"Ann?"

"I'm sorry milady, I must get more bottles for the baby, excuse me."

"That's fine… Wait? Where's the baby!"

"Lord Sasuke has him."

A dreadful expression came across Sakura's face as she nearly ran into the grand hall. Ryu looked up from his toy box when he heard his mother enter.

"Good morning Mother."

"Good morning my talented son. Where is your father?"

"He's where he always is, over there."

He pointed to the far end of the grand hall where the Kage's desk was. He saw Sasuke sitting behind it, bouncing Miko in his arms. The baby was laughing and she could have sworn Sasuke was too.  
"Miko has been with Father since he woke up."

"You're not jealous… Are you?"

"Of course not! Miko is just a baby; he always needs to be held. I'm a big boy! Besides, Father promised he would help me with my ninja training later!"

"That's good. Excuse me Ryu; I need to go talk to him."

She resisted the urge to run up to Sasuke and pull Miko away from him. But, she forced herself to walk calmly up to him and smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama."

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

"And a special good morning to you, my little Miko!"

The baby laughed at his Mother's playful voice. Normally when she talked like this, Sasuke would hand Miko over and beckon them away. But this morning, he continued to hold Miko as Sakura played with him. She only stopped the baby talk when Ann walked up, with a filled bottle in her hands. She began to hand the bottle to Sakura when Sasuke snatched it away. As he began to feed Miko, he sent Ann away.

Sakura was on the edge of her seat, if she had been sitting. Sasuke was acting very un-Sasuke-like and she couldn't stand it.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, my Sakura-chan."

"May I hold my son now?"

"If I hand him to you, you'll leave."

"Not if you command me to stay."  
"I've commanded you to stay before but you've always found a way around it."

Sakura sighed, gritted her teeth and smiled.

"I promise I will not leave today, until you tell me to do so."

He thought for a moment before transferring Miko into her arms. She sighed again, feeling better now that she held her infant son. She resisted the urge to walk away, knowing she would probably have to pay for it later, if she did. Sasuke got up and held her in his arms. He pressed his face close to the side of hers and whispered in her ear.

"Good girl, Sakura-chan. Is spending a little time with me so hard to do?"

"No, but I needed my son."

"And I need you like you need _our _son."

"You have me every night; daytime is only for _my _sons."

If Miko hadn't been in her arms, she knew he would have tightened his grip around her. But instead, he only looked down at the boy before kissing her on the cheek.

"I can have you anytime I want, don't forget that. You are mine, Sakura-chan; everything you are, it exists only for me, understand?"

She nodded her head in a reluctant manner.

He said that a lot to her whenever she would start acting defiantly towards him. He would never let her forget her place.

He continued to kiss her cheek until she moved Miko to her shoulders to burp him. He smiled at the infant before stroking his back.

"I can't wait till we have another child."

She couldn't stop the shocked look that swept over her face; she quickly pushed it away as she lowered Miko back into her arms.

She heard Ryu calling her and turned to walk away.

"May I leave now? Our other son needs me."

He nodded his head before sitting back down.

'Me too, Sasuke-kun. Me too.'

* * *

She returned to Ryu's side and placed Miko on the blanket beside his.

"What were you talking about with Father?"

"Nothing, just grown up stuff."

"From far away, I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I could tell how you were feeling."

"Oh… And how was I feeling?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you were feeling, but I could tell Father was feeling very romantic."

She only laughed in response.

"I can think of another word that describes how your Father feels better than romantic."

"Oh! What is it?"

"It's a four letter word that starts with L."

Ryu thought for moment before his face lit up and he smiled at Sakura.

"OH! I know! I know! Love!"

He turned his head in the direction of Sasuke. Sakura shock her head when Ryu couldn't see.

"It's lust, never love." She said in a faint whisper before she could stop herself.

Ryu's face turned back around and he stared curiously at his mother.

"What's lust?"

"Lust? Where did you hear that?" Sakura said, trying to desperately find a way to change the subject.

"You just said it. You said 'it's lust.' Is that the word you were thinking about when you were talking about how Father felt about you? Lust? What is it?"

"Well, lust is a very powerful word you use when you are talking about feelings. You can only feel lust for another person."

"Is it more powerful than love?"

"It can be. But usually lust is just another word for someone's desire for another, a stronger love."

"Oh, so when you say father lust's for you, it means he really loves you?"

"Yes." She lied. "But lust is not something you talk about with others, its secret."

"Secret?"

"Yes, you only let the other person know you 'lust' for them. If anyone else found out, they might be jealous that you have lust and they don't. Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure I should have told you." She said with a playful tone.

"I won't tell anyone Mother, I promise. If anyone asks me how Father feels for you, I'll just say love. Okay?"

"Good boy!"

'I'm sorry that I lie to you. When you grow older, I'll tell you both the truth.'

Sakura stopped laughing with her son when she felt her stomach ache.

'What could this mean?'

She called Ann over before she stepped away to use the restroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and almost did a double take.

"I can't be already… I just got done with one."


	3. Stay away from him

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Stay away from him

* * *

This chapter has a little fluff, just because Ryu is in it alot and I couldn't stand making anything around him dark. While I hate the idea of rape, it needed to be sort of present in this chapter (You'll see). And to clear things up, (couple people asked) Sakura is 17, Sasuke is 18, Ryu is 3, and Miko is 5 months. And if you are thinking, wow, Ryu is only 3 and he talks like that, it's because he is modeled after my cousin, who like him, is 3 and he actually does talk like that. Very polite and in clear sentences. The ages being so low does play an important part in the overall story... so don't they are random ages I came up with. Thanks for the reviews and feel free to ask any questions that might be troubling you... I'll be happy to answer them... to an extent :) Next Chapter: A growing need. (Bewaring of oncoming cliffs) Enjoy!

* * *

Ryu watched with nervous eyes as his mother ran off towards her room. He was about to ask his nanny a question, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black haired woman approach his father. He turned and a scowl appeared on his face when he recognized who it was.

'Karin.'

He hated the woman, ever since he had known hate, he had hated her. The word was reserved for only her. He would dislike when his mother would baby him and dislike when his father's work made him unable to play with him; he disliked many things, but he hated her, more than anything in this world, he hated Karin.

He knew she had a right to approach his father; she had just gotten back from the mission he had sent her on. But he knew she would only approach when his mother was out of the room.

'It takes only a few moments to deliver your report. Hurry up and go away!'

When he saw her remove her glasses, he clenched his hands into a fist and continued his glare. He would have burned a hole into the wall if he had the ability too.

* * *

Sasuke noticed Sakura leave the room and grew a tad worried. As he followed her figure leave, another one stepped into his view. He looked up and sighed inward.

"What do you want, Karin?"

"I'm here to deliver the report from my last mission, Sasuke-sama."

"Leave them on the desk. I'll look at them later."

She placed the papers on the desk and sat down on the edge. He saw her begin to take off her glasses and sighed again.

"You're looking a little tense, Sasuke-_kun_. Why don't I give you a backrub to relieve some stress?"

"No, now go!"

"Your words might say go, but your tone says stay."

'Why do I keep her around again?'

Karin continued to flirt with Sasuke, unaware that Sakura had reentered the room.

* * *

Sakura didn't notice Karin flirting with Sasuke, or at least she didn't act like she noticed. She ignored the one-sided love at the Kage desk and returned to her son.

"Ryu, take that scowl off you face, before it gets stuck that way."

He looked at his mother, his face never changing.

"How can I, when that _woman_ is talking to Father?"

'At least everyone in this _family_ has the same opinion of Karin.'

"She is just relying her report to him. That is all."

"She is doing more than that."

Ryu turned his head back towards the scene up at the desk and his glare grew stronger.

"I hate her."

"Ryu, hate is a very strong word. Now, I'll admit, I don't quite care for the girl, but hate might be too strong a word to use."

"I don't care, I hate her! I hate that _fucking bitch_!"

Sakura's face was suddenly flushed of all color and her mouth hang open as she stared at her son. He seemed unaware that he just used extremely foul language, especially for a three year old.

"Where did you hear that!?" Sakura said in a forced calm tone.

"Hear what?"

"You know very well what I mean!"

Ryu looked at his mother with a scared confused look.

"I honestly don't know Mother. Oh… Do you mean… Where did I hear _fucking bitch_?"

"Don't! You! Ever! Say! Those! Words! Again! Now, where did you hear them?"

Ryu's face was now the one that was flushed of all color.

"Father told…"

Before he could finish, Sakura turned and marched off towards Sasuke; her footsteps causing cracks in the floor as she went. When she reached Sasuke's desk, Karin was still flirting with him.

"Leave!"

"I beg your pardon, I'm in the middle of a debriefing now, so…"

"LEAVE NOW!"

She turned her glare at Karin, who immediately turned and ran the other way.

"Now, why did you do that? Sakura-chan?"

She moved around the desk and grabbed Sasuke by the sides of his shirt and pulled him out of the chair.

"Do you know what your son just said, about that woman?"

He moved his head to look at Ryu. The boy was glaring at Karin who had moved close to him.

"What did our son say?"

"_Your son_ called that woman a fucking bitch!"

"So…"  
"So! Where do you think he heard that kind of language?"

"Suigestsu?"

"NO! YOU!"

Everyone in the room had the urge to look when Sakura yelled, but immediately decided it was a bad idea to get involved.

"I might have said something like that about her. What's the problem? Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course I feel the same way! But that doesn't mean those kinds of words should be spoken in front of your three-year-old son!"

"Fine, I won't say those kinds of things around him anymore… happy?"

"NO! You are going to tell him those words are inappropriate and to be never spoken… Again!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you are the one who said it and I'm not going to be the bad guy this time!"

He flicked Sakura's hands away, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall behind the desk.

"So, this is about you…"

"No! This is about your son."

"How come whenever he does something wrong, he is _my_ son, but whenever he does something right or good, he is _your son_. I don't think that's fair."

"I don't care what's fair."

"That's obvious."

He lent his head towards her neck and whispered.

"You know Sakura-chan, when you get forceful like this… It's a major turn on."

He kissed her neck and like clock work she moved her head and uttered a small moan.

"Even when you're mad at me, you still can't resist me."

* * *

Karin stood behind a pillar and watched the event before her. A mischievous smile was evident on her face.

"This might work to my favor. If she's fighting with him, he won't like that and kick her to the crib. Then we can finally be together."

"Stay away from him."

She turned around to see Ryu glaring at her.

"Well! Good morning, Ryu-sama."  
"Stay away from my father."

He continued to glare as she turned her entire body to face him.

"I don't think you should be talking like that."

"I'll talk anyway I wish. Stay away from him or else."

"Or else what?"

"The what would make your head spin."

Karin started to laugh.

"Taking tips from your father on treats. Don't be stupid boy… You aren't in a position to make treats to a Jounin like me."

"Stay away from him bitch or I'll have you killed."

"Why you little brat!"

She ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"I'll make you regret calling me that."

She pulled back her arm and began to swing it when a hand stopped it in midair.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Karin looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke was the one who had stopped her. He had seen her advance on Ryu and had left Sakura to stop her.

Sakura was running towards them when she realized what was going on.

"Let go of my son! Now!"

Karin let go and Ryu ran into his mother's arms.

"Answer my question, _ninja_. What the hell do you think you were doing, laying a hand on my son!"

"But Sasuke-sama he said… He called me a…"

"I don't care what he said or what he might have called you, you are never and I mean NEVER to lay a hand on my son unless it's to save his life!"

"But Sasuke-sama!"

"Silence! This insult will not go unpunished. Suigestsu!"

Suddenly a ninja appeared before Sasuke with shark-like teeth and a sword bigger than him attached to his back.

"You called for me, Sasuke-sama."

"Yes. If memory serves me right, you have been requesting a concubine. Am I correct?"

Suigestsu stood up and replied.

"Yes my lord."

"I've decided to grant your request. Here, she is yours now."

Suigestsu looked at Karin and slightly frown.

"Not really the one I wanted," his eyes drifted in Sakura's direction, "but since that one will never be mine… She will do!"

Suigestsu stepped forward and grabbed Karin by her hair.

"NO! Please don't! Don't do this to me!"

"Every insult deserves proper repercussions. Don't worry; I'm sure Suigestsu will take good care of you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Pft!"

"No, he won't, he'll hurt me, kill me."

Suigestsu bent Karin's head back and spoke in her ear.

"I'd never kill my property. Don't worry, it'll take some time to get use to the rough sex, but you'll learn to love it."

"NO! Please, Sasuke-same!"

Suigestsu pulled on Karin's hair again.

"You don't beg to anyone but me! Do you understand?"

"Suigestsu leave now. You are upsetting my son."

Suigestsu turned towards Ryu and bowed.

"I'm sorry young master if anything I've said has scared you. I promise I will train you with swords later."

He smiled at the boy and bowed to everyone else before dragging Karin away to his chambers; her screaming and begging could be heard until the door to Suigestsu chamber was slammed and silence engulfed the manor.

Sakura glared at Sasuke when the three were alone again.

"Ryu."

Ryu turned towards his father and smiled.

"Yes."

"We need to talk."

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke explained to their son why it was wrong to say those types of words. She saw Ryu's head look down when Sasuke was finished. She looked away after Sasuke picked Ryu up and began walking towards her.

"Mother."

She looked at her son and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have said those words. I didn't know they were bad."

A small tear crept from his left eye. She bent down and wiped it away.

"It's alright Ryu. You might talk and act older than you are, but you are still only three. I don't expect you to know every right and every wrong thing this world has. I forgive you."

He hugged her and she could feel his smile on her cheek. She felt Sasuke lay his hand on Ryu's head.

"Why don't we do some training now?"

Ryu pulled away from Sakura and looked up at his Father.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course."

* * *

It took an extra twenty minutes to tuck Ryu into bed. He kept going on and on about his training with Sasuke.

"_And at the end, he said I had improved a lot since the last time!"_

She smiled as she walked back towards Sasuke's chambers.

'Oh Sasuke, you can be such a softy when it comes to your boys.'

When she entered her room, she noticed Ann wasn't there. As soon as she was clear of the door, she heard it shut behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-sama… You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

He was on top of her on the bed before he had finished speaking. He started to undress her with his right hand.

"The way you talked to me this morning… I won't deny it made me want to take you right then and there."

His hand lingered on her chest until a small moan escaped her lips and he continued.

"Do you know the torture this body causes me? Ever since the first time we had sex, this body…"

He had succeeded in removing her top and was sucking on one nipple and caressing the other with is hand.

All she could do was moan as he explored her body with his tongue.

"So, my Sakura-chan… When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell… you… what!"

"That you thought you were pregnant."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she moved her head in Sasuke's direction.

"How did you… I just noticed something different today."

"Well, that's good… At least you aren't keeping secrets from me."

He finally stripped her completely of her clothes and moved his face further down. Her eyes shut closed once more as he began a gentle licking cycle.


	4. A growing need

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: A growing need

* * *

So this chapter is coming at you a little later than I would have liked, but after writing the last one at 1am and having a few errors(thank you to those who mentioned them) I decided to wait till a decent hour to write it. Also, I've been distracted by SasuSaku pictures on deviantart, I'll just call it "research" (I'm so like jiraiya, you'd flip out.) And to the people asking if Naruto will show up, it will be next chapter... I hate giving info away, but I'd thought I'd be nice and let you know. Also... you guys are good at figuring stuff out... jeez. It's like you can see through the computer onto my outline. This chapter has a very confusing parts so I'll give you some info afterwards. Next Chapter: When old becomes new. Enjoy!

* * *

The very thought of Sasuke always made her anxious. She loved him, but also hated him. He was the father of her children, but she was nervous when they were around him. She could walk away from him at any moment and he wouldn't say no; but she never did. She'd stay by him until… forever.

As he played with the folds between her legs, Sakura couldn't stop the constant siege of moans that escaped her lips. She would cock her back up, only to have it brought back down by Sasuke's strong arm. She'd beg for release; that would never come.

"Please… Sasuke-kun! Please!"

"The more you beg, the more turned on I become."

He lifted his head and sent her his signature smirk. He began crawling up her body until he reached her face and kissed her lips. Sakura could feel his lust growing, just from the way he kissed her. She moved her arms to his neck and pulled him closer. She felt his hand slip down her body to the folds he had just left.

She gasped with his lips still on hers, when she felt his finger enter her. He moved the finger in and out, adding more as he went along. He moved his lips to her neck and began giving her love bites.

"Oh! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"That's right! Say my name like it's the last name you'll ever say."

"Sasuke-kun!"

He had quickened his speed; she arched her back more and more as he went. He would continue to pull her back down onto the sheets.

"I can't… take much more… Sasuke-kun!"

He pulled his fingers out almost instantly and moved his head back to look at her. His eyes held the same need for her touch like they did every night. He caressed her face with his hand before leaning in and kissing her.

This time, the kiss did not hold lust behind it.

Sakura wasn't sure what emotion this kiss represented, but she never wanted it to stop.

He moved his arms underneath her and flipped them over. When she moved her head back to breathe, she saw the emotion the kiss held.

'Possession.'

If possession could be an emotion, Sasuke would be expressing it almost constantly. For years, kisses and looks, like the one Sasuke was giving her now, had baffled Sakura. She never knew what he was feeling or what he might be thinking. It had been right before the birth of their first child that she had discovered what the feelings were.

* * *

Sakura sat on the window ceil of Sasuke's bedroom. She never called it their bedroom, because she never felt completely comfortable in it. She was rubbing her belly with a smile on her face.

'Only two more months.'

She had decided she loved being pregnant because it meant getting a break from sex filled nights with Sasuke for seven months.

Even though she was only seven months pregnant, she was starting to tire out earlier and earlier. So her days went from training almost all day to only a few hours when she could handle it and Kabuto was willing to deal with her.

She jumped a little when two strong arms engulfed her. She looked up to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"Good evening, Sasuke-sama."

"Evening, Sakura-chan. Are you feeling alright today?"

"Today was a good day, Sasuke-sama."

It had been only recently that she had changed to calling him Sasuke-sama. She knew he hated it. The cold tone behind her words, she wasn't the annoying girl that followed him around anymore; and she couldn't tell if he liked that or hated it.

He turned her around gently and placed his head on her belly. He would stay like that for hours, listening for any kind of movement or heartbeat from his unborn child.

"Ryu."

"What was that, Sasuke-same?"

"That will be his name."

"How are you so certain it will be a boy?"

"Fathers know these things."

She held back a laugh.

"And what if you are wrong?"

"I won't be."

"Humor me. Would not love the child, if it were a girl?"

"Of course I would love the baby if it were a girl. Boys are just easier to handle, that's all."

Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha! Nothing. Ha!"

He stood up and used his hand to angle her face towards his. He lent in and kissed her.

"It's not polite to laugh at your master."

'Master…'

"You are mine, Sakura-chan. Don't forgot that fact… ever… I keep you here because I want you here, I have use of you. You will be the mother of all my children; starting with this one, ending… when I'm happy."

_Gulp._

"Don't ever forget your place, my beautiful, Sakura-chan."

He kissed her again before turning around. He began to get ready to sleep and spoke once again.

"It's time for bed, Sakura-chan."

* * *

She was his possession, always had been, always will be. She did admit his affection towards her had grown slightly with the birth of every child. If she indeed was pregnant again, she wondered what his affection would grow too this time.

* * *

He continued to kiss her on the lips until his ever present lust overcame him and he entered her. His pace was slow at first, but like always, grew to an overwhelming speed.

"Sasuke-kun… st…op…"

She was surprised when he actually obeyed her and stopped.

"What did you say?"

He had moved his eyes to hers and glared. Speaking in the heat of passion does occasionally come back to bite Sakura in the butt.

"I said… stop…"

His glared transformed into a smirk and he moved his face forward, stopping when their noses touched.

"Are you saying you don't want this… anymore?"

'Of course not!'

"Are you saying you'd rather sleep alone… then with me?"

'Never!'

"Well… what are you saying, Sakura-chan?"

'Nothing, it was only a moan!'

"Are you saying… no… to me?"

_Gulp._

"Now that I think about it… I don't think you've ever said no to me. I don't think you _can_ say no to me."

"I can so!"

"Oh… Finally found your tongue. Fine then… if you can stay no to me… then I will stop and let you sleep the rest of the night. But…"

'But?'

"But?"

"If you can't say no… then we will continue our little _performance _and won't stop until you are, for a fact, pregnant."

'Dammit.'

"I… I…"

"You… You… What?"

She looked into his eyes and knew the answer.

"Can't."

"Hn. Thought so. You can never say no to me… Sakura-chan."

He kissed her once more on the lips before moving to her neck.

'I will never say no to you… Sasuke-kun.'

Her main worry for the rest of the night was waking her children; she was screaming 'Sasuke-kun' so loud, she wondered if the entire mansion heard her. They would never claim that had, no one was that stupid.

* * *

The next morning, she got up like usually; looked at Sasuke, then went off to take a shower.

'He doesn't love you.' She would always tell herself in the shower to prepare herself. It was the only way to make herself cold to his stares and advances throughout the day.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, her bath towel about fell to the floor when she saw Sasuke, still in bed. She quickly regained her composure and went about her normal routine.

She could see him staring at her in the mirror of her vanity.

'How could I possibly handle today when he does this?'

The success of ignoring him the entire day rested on her being alone in the morning.

"You look beautiful wet."

"Hn."

"Not that you don't look beautiful when you are dry… But you always glow when you are soaked."

"And how would you know?"

"Remember that time in the forest, when Ryu pushed you into the stream."

"Can't say anything comes to mind."  
She noticed his eyes never left her reflection in the mirror; she demanded herself not to look at him.

"Not a morning person… eh, Sakura-chan?"

"Actually, I am. Just this morning, something has interrupted my routine."  
"That something being me… I presume."

"Correct, Sasuke-sama."

"Well… You'll just have to get use to this from now on."  
"Beg your pardon?"

"I like watching you get ready for me in the morning."

"I'm not getting ready for you!"

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked over to Sakura.

"Oh… so who do you get ready for?"

"Myself."

"Liar… You dress the way you do because you know I like it… You know I'll stare at you all day, depending on what you wear. Especially that pink kimono… I can never take my eyes off you, when you wear that!"

Luckily her hands were at her face appalling makeup, because a soft pink blush swept over her face.

"I think I'd like you to wear that at our wedding."

"Wedding!"

She about smudged her lipstick when she turned around to look at him. He was facing away from her, walking back to the bed; but she knew he was smirking.

"Of course! Do you think I'd let you be my _mistress_ for the rest of our lives? No. I will not have my third child be brought into this world out of wedlock."  
"Oh, so Ryu and Miko weren't important enough to be graced with their parents… actually married."

"Of course not. I cherish Ryu and Miko more than anything in the world…"  
"Then why? Why are we getting married now? Why not before Ryu was born?"

"Oh come now, Sakura-chan! You were only fourteen when you had him… Who ever heard of a fourteen year old getting married? I must admit, I wish you didn't have our first child until eighteen… but some things can't be controlled."

'You could have… You were the one that had sex with me, Every Night!'

"But you'll be eighteen soon. Which is an appropriate age to wed."

"Hn."

He moved back over to her. He lent down and kissed her; she couldn't stop herself from kissing back.

* * *

Alright, so, to clear things up, while Sakura is pregnant, for the first two months they still have sex, but at the start of the 3rd month they stop. Also, I hope this chapter clears up a little of the, why aren't they married?, questions. I hope I did better with the proof reading, its hard when you type a word and the computer doesn't realize its the wrong word because its spelled correctly and then when I read it, I read it the way it should be, instead of the way it is... And if that made sense to you, then we are alot alike.


	5. When old becomes new

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: When old becomes new

* * *

So I was planning to sumbit this chapter earlier, but I was extremely tired and decided to take a nap instead. Got a weird work schedule this week so chapters will be oddly placed. Like promised, Naruto appears in this chapter. I'm glad I waited a day to sumbit this though, noticed a very missing words that weren't there. You know, I had planned to have 6 lemons by now, but they take up so much of the chapter that some get cut and pasted else where. More to come, I promise:P. Next Chapter: True Feelings Surface. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mother! Look at me! See what Father taught me last time!" 

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading to see her son throwing paint pellets at a bulls-eye on a tree. When each one hit the target, Ryu cheered.

"Well done!"

Ryu and Sakura had decided to spend the day outside. Miko was taking a nap at the moment and Sasuke was… Sakura didn't care what he was doing, as long as he wasn't staring at her back side.

She returned to reading her book while Ryu cheered in the distance. It was a beautiful day and she was enjoying every second of it. She would sometimes try to remember what Konoha must look like this time of year, but she could only get faint images. She never regretted coming with Sasuke and if given the choice, she would probably never go back either.

Although she loved coming outside, it reminded her too much of the old days. She would always wonder what her old friends were up to nowadays. She thought of Ino and figured she was probably chasing after countless boys. She would laugh at the thought of her old Sensei Kakashi, probably still reading his perverted books. The rookie nine, well, the rookie seven now, were probably all Jounins and some ANBU by now. And Naruto…

'Wait… Naruto?'

She looked up from her book when she sensed a strange chakra nearby. She heard Ryu running towards her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Mother! Mother! What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That chakra! I just felt an unknown chakra. I don't know who it is… I've never felt this kind before… It feels so… evil!"

'If he can feel it, then it must be strong.'

"Ryu hide, now!"

"But Mother!"

"Now! If we can sense this person, then so can they with us. If they turn out to be an enemy, then I can handle them fine. But if you are here, then I won't be able too. Now, Hide!"

"Yes Mother."

Ryu ran off towards a clump of bushes and ducked behind them. Sakura turned around towards the direction the chakra was coming from and moved into fighting position.

'I can't put my finger on it, but I feel as if I've felt this chakra before.'

As the chakra grew closer, Sakura started to sense other chakras with the main one.

'Three… no… Four… Four enemies! Don't let them overpower you Sakura. Ryu is depending on you!'

She saw, meters away, four figures emerge from the trees. Because of the sun's position she couldn't see their faces or what they were wearing. That didn't matter though, if they were stupid enough to start a fight, they would end up on their backs.

"Who goes there?"

'Wow, what a stupid line Sakura!'

"We were about to ask the same thing."

'That voice… it seems so familiar.'

"This area belongs to Sound! I don't have to answer to _enemies_!"

"So I take it you are a Sound Shinobi then?"

"I am. Unless you wish to die here, I suggest you leave."

"Do you really plan to kill us? Sakura-chan?"

She looked at the figure who had been speaking as he walked out of the shadow. She gasped as she realized who it was. He might be taller and his hair might be longer, but she could tell who he was.

"Naruto?"

The other three figures stepped out from the tree's shadow after him.

"Hinata? Shikamaru? Ino!"

She could tell from their outfits that they were Jounin. Except for Naruto, he was wearing an orange cape with black flames on the bottom.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura was reluctant to ask the question; afraid of a sour response from her former friends.

"We're on a mission that happens to take us through the Sound Village's territory."

"But Ino, I thought we were here because Naruto-kun sensed a familiar presence."

"Hinata, we weren't suppose to tell her that!"

"Oops!"

'So they came because he felt me…'

Her eyes quickly glanced in Ryu's direction. Hoping the boy hadn't been noticed by the others.

'They might be my old friends, but I'm not sure if I can trust them.'

"Sound has no desire to destroy Konoha anymore. But trespass into our territory again and the Otokage might change his mind."

"You mean Sasuke!" Naruto said, a frown suddenly appearing on his face.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama became the Otokage after Lord Orochimaru died."

After seeing Naruto's face, Sakura began to regain her composure. She would not let them see any hint of fear or weakness; just like she tried to do with Sasuke.

"So I presume you are the female medical genius he _forces_ to stay by his side at all times?"

"I stay by Sasuke-sama's side by choice, not by force, Naruto." Sakura was beginning to become angry at the tone Naruto was taking when he spoke about Sasuke.

"Sakura! We both became medical nin, that's so great!"

"Ino!"

"Oh… sorry Hokage-sama."

"Hokage?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's right."

"Well, I'd say congrats; but our villages are enemies."

"I thought you said Sound has no desire to attack Konoha."

"We don't! But that doesn't mean we're allies. Whether I wish it or not."

Sakura noticed Naruto's face soften when she said the last part.

"I wish Sound and Konoha were allies… Even if our villages can't be, can we still be… Sakura-chan?"

"I still consider you my friends… and I will always."

Sakura looked down at her hands as all four hugged her, Shikamaru reluctantly.

* * *

Ryu watched from the bushes and was barely able to hear what the four strangers were saying to his mother. When he saw them hug her, he assumed they were not enemies and began to emerge from his hiding place. 

"Sakura-sama."

He had been told, from the moment he could understand words, to never call his parents mother and father in front of unknown people; even if said people were hugging his mother.

The four unknown ninja turned to look at him when he stepped out of the bush.

"Who is this, Sakura-chan?"

'Sakura-chan… Only father calls her that!'

"Oh, this is a little boy I've been treating."

Ryu's eyes lit up. He knew that was code to continue to call her Sakura-sama; that these people weren't exactly trustworthy.

"I thought some nice fresh air would be good for him."

He resisted the urge to back away when the man with blonde hair stepped towards him.

"He's got green eyes like you, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh really? I guess I've never noticed. I treat so many people… Their eyes are the last thing I'd ever look at."

He noticed his mother wink at him when the four others weren't looking. He was doing a good job at acting and he knew his mother was proud of him.

"I have my father's eyes!"

"How old are you?" The blonde woman asked him.

"Four and a half! Almost five!"

The four strangers laughed at his childish joke. Inside he was remembering all the things his father had told him to say when strange adults asked him questions.

"You are so cute. I hope our children will be like him, Naruto-kun!"

"As long as they love ramen, I don't care!"

"What's this about children?"

Ryu noticed the blonde man wink at the blue haired woman and answer his mother.

"Oh! Sakura-chan… Hinata and I are getting married! Isn't that great!"

Ryu saw his mother's signature smile and grew unknowingly jealous.

"That is great! Congrats. I always knew you two would end up together."

"And what about you?" The blonde woman named Ino asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you together with Sasuke-kun!"

'Another name only spoken by my mother towards my father! Who are these people?'

"No… I've completely devoted myself to medicine now. No time for romance or the like."

Ryu smirked when everyone's attention was directed at his mother. He knew now that these people could not be trusted with the truth.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Sakura talked and laughed with her old friends. She hated that she had to pretend Ryu wasn't her son. She would have loved to tell them, but his protection was more important than her pride. 

"Well Ryu, I think we should be getting back to the hospital now. I'm sure your parents are back from their missions."

"Oh… okay…" Ryu pretended to be depressed to be leaving his _new friends_. "If you say so, Sakura-sama."

"Don't be sad, Little Ryu-chan!" Naruto said, placing a hand on his head. "I'm sure we'll see each other again… sometime in the future!"

Ryu's face lightened up as he hugged the man and started to run off towards the 'village.'

"Goodbye everyone." Sakura said as she hugged everyone, Shikamaru reluctantly.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan."

As she started to walk away, she heard her old friends begin to whisper. She would have loved to stay and hear what they were saying, but she saw Ryu waiting for her and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Is it safe?"

Sakura looked back for only a second and when she felt their chakras' vanish, she nodded her head.

"Good! Mother! Mother! Mother!"

She laughed at her son.

"Making up for not being able to say it all afternoon?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sure it wasn't easy, but I'm proud of you. You did very well today."

"Thank you Mother! But… who were those people? And why did you let that man call you Sakura-chan and why did that blonde woman call father Sasuke-kun and why were we so buddy-buddy with them?"

She laughed at him again.

"They are old friends of mine and your Father. I haven't seen them in a really really really long time. It was even before you were born that I saw them last. As for the names, I guess you could say Naruto was sort of like a brother to me. As for Ino… she use to have a crush on your father way back in the day, but by the sound of it, she still might."

"But how come you didn't tell them I was your son?"

She could hear the hurt feeling in his voice, so she stopped and looked down at him.

"They might be my friends, but I don't know if I can entirely trust them. My children's safety is the most important thing to me. So until I know why they were really here, I can't reveal to them that you are my son. I hope you can understand…"

"I understand… kind of… But I think I'd feel a lot better if you called me son a few times."

"My son! My son! My son!"

Ryu's prefect smile beamed up at her and she picked him up. As they continued to walk, Sakura thought about something she needed to tell him.

"Don't tell your Father about today."

"How come?"

"I'd think he worry too much if he knew. We'll tell him soon, but not now."

"So… today is a secret… just between us?"

"Yep!"

Ryu giggled in her arms.

"You sounded like a girl just then."

"I am not a girl!"

"Well… boys don't giggle and you just giggled!"

"I'll never giggle again for as long as I live!" Ryu said, giggling again.

* * *

When they reached home, Ryu had almost fallen asleep in Sakura's arms. As soon as they stepped into the grand hall, Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. 

'He never stops.'

She was about to take Ryu to his room when the little boy woke up.

"Mother… Can I play for a little while?"

"Of course, it's not even supper time yet."

"Yay!"

The boy jumped from her arms and ran over towards his toy box. She noticed Sasuke rise from his chair and begin walking towards them, a little girl following him.

"Ryu."

Ryu turned away from his 'ninja toys' and looked at his father.

"Yes?"

"This is Mimi. She will be your new playmate."

Ryu looked around his father at the girl behind him.

"Playmate?"

"Yes. Your Mother will be busy in the coming weeks and won't be able to play with you as much. I didn't want you to be lonely, so I got you a playmate. She is three, just like you."

"But why a girl?"

"Ryu! Be nice!"

"Oh! He doesn't like me…" Ryu heard the girl whispering to herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Um… would you like to?"

"Yes, Ryu-sama."

"Pft! Don't call me that. Call me… Ryu-kun!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Ryu-kun?"

"Yes! I've heard you call Father Sasuke-kun before and I've always wanted someone to call me Ryu-kun!"

"But Ryu…"

"Mimi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What!" Sakura and Mimi said at the same time. Sasuke only smirked at his son.

"Okay…"

"Great!" Ryu said as he pulled Mimi towards his toy box.

As the two children began to play, Sakura noticed Sasuke walking back towards his desk; she followed.

"Why did you get Ryu a playmate?"

"Because I thought it about time he played with other children instead of his Mother all the time."

"Oh… So you don't want me near him?"

"I never said that Sakura-chan."

He turned suddenly and Sakura could barely stop in time before crashing into him.

"It's time Ryu starts becoming more independent. You aren't being cut out of his life, but don't forget we have two sons…"

"I'd never forget about Miko."

"Then how do you explain that he finally crawled today and you weren't here… In fact, exactly where were you all day?"

"Out. We lost track of time. Wait… Miko crawled!"

"Yes, and you missed it."

Her face sunk down and she almost cried.

'I guess I have being spending more time with Ryu then I have with Miko.'

She felt his hand on her chin as he lifted her face back up.

"Don't be sad, my Sakura-chan."

"But I missed it… I should have been here… I'm such a bad mother."

Sasuke kissed her before caressing her face.

"My Sakura-chan… a bad mother? That could never happen."

"But…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Sasuke kissed her again.

"Tomorrow is a new day… You won't ever miss anymore of Miko's first, again. I know it."

He started to walk away when he turned his head to speak one last time.

"Anyway, he didn't actually crawl… I just wanted you to feel guilty about neglecting him."

'WHY YOU BASTARD!'

He was gone before she could run forward and knock him out.

"Fucking Bastard!"

Ryu and Mimi looked up from the toy box with confused looks.

"I said, Must be tired… Was talking about your father… Anyways, it's time for bed, start getting ready."

She decided she would give him a piece of her mind later that night, when he was vulnerable.


	6. True Feelings Revealed, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: True Feelings Revealed: Part 1

* * *

Okay, this is coming out later than I wanted because I had a bit of writers block for awhile. And this section will be in three parts because otherwise it would be extremely long and I would lose track of where I am... Side note, to the people asking the third kid to be a girl, it will be.. just because you've asked -cough-demanded-cough- so nicely... I'll grant your wish. And unforunately I can not kill off Karin... just yet, anyway... But I will continue to torture her aimlessly! I've started to write another story that relates to Email, won't tell you how yet, but look for that soon. Again, thanks for the reviews and sorry again for taking so long. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been one week since Sakura met up with her old friends. In that week, a lot of things in her life had changed. She still spent time with Ryu, but not has much as before. He seemed serious about Mimi being his 'girlfriend' and spent almost every second with her. Sasuke had chosen the room next to Ryu's to be her room and occasionally she could hear them talking to each other through the joining door. 

'That might prove to be a problem in the later years.'

Miko had actually crawled for real three days prior and Sakura was glad she hadn't missed it. At the moment, the little boy was drinking his afternoon bottle and fighting back the urge to fall asleep.

"Mother."

Sakura looked up to see Ryu standing before her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think when Miko falls asleep we could go out to the garden?"

She shifted her gaze towards Sasuke for only a second before answering her son.

"Maybe… Why do you wish to go?"

The boy blushed as he looked down at his palms.

"I want to get flowers for Mimi!"

"Oh… giving your 'girlfriend' gifts already?"

The boy nodded his head.

"You're such a good 'boyfriend!' And yes, of course we can go out."

Ryu flashed a huge smile before running back to Mimi.

"Ann."

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you get my shoes for me?"

"Are you going out into the forest today?"

"No, just to the garden. Ryu wants to pick some flowers for Mimi."

"Ah… Young love… It's so sweet and innocent."

The maid was batting her eyes with her hands clasped in front of her face.

"Ann…"

"Yes?"

"My shoes."

"Oh, of course. Right away, ma'am."

* * *

Miko finally drifted off twenty minutes later. As Ann took the baby to his room, Sakura saw Ryu dash over. 

"Ready?"

"Yeap!" Ryu said as he started walking towards the door.

"Mimi isn't coming?"

"Pft! Mother, a girl can't come with a guy when he is getting her a gift… Didn't you know that?"

"No… I never did."  
"Liar!"

Sakura only laughed at him as they walked the hallway towards the mansion's garden.

The garden was on the west side of the house and although you had to walk a bit once outside the main building, the walk was always worth it. Almost every flower known to man, well, known to Sakura, existed within the white fenced walls. The garden was huge, almost as large as the mansion itself. Sakura loved being able to get 'lost' in it for hours.

"Mother! Mother!"

"What is it?"

"What kind of flowers do you think Mimi would like?"

"I don't know. What's her favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Okay… So maybe you should get her a purple flower."

"But she also likes blue and green and red and yellow and…"

"Okay!" Sakura started laughing at him. "So she likes a lot of colors… Why don't you get a flower of every color she likes?"

"Alright!" He said as he ran off.

"Just don't pick every flower in the place!"

She knew he would get carried away if allowed.

She began to pace the aisles when a strange prickling sensation on the back of her neck made her stop.

She knew she was being watched. She couldn't tell where from, but she knew better than to doubt her instincts. She started to become worried. She didn't know if the person was friend or foe; and she knew it defiantly wasn't Sasuke this time. If the person was friend, then it was just a ninja Sasuke had told to watch over her, but if it was foe, they might be after Ryu.

Before she could do anything to prepare herself, four masked figures jumped out of the trees to her west and grabbed her.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

She tried to punch the assailant in the face, but they had already tied her arms together with strings of chakra.

"Let go of me! Now!"

They were starting to make their way towards the forest.

'No… Ryu!'

"Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping Ryu would hear her and hide.

When she saw him coming into view, her heart started pounding faster than ever.

'No!'

Her fears were quickly eased when the four masked figures passed by Ryu without even a glance in his direction.

'So, they're only after me.'

As she continued to struggle to get free, her movements knocked off the mask of the figure holding her.

'Naruto?'

When the other three noticed what she had done, they quickly knocked her over the head and she slowly started to pass out.

"Why… are… you…"

'Doing this.'

She couldn't finish her question as her eyes shut and sleep took her.

* * *

"Stop!" 

Ryu heard his mother screaming; each scream itching closer and closer. He didn't know what was going on until four figures carrying his mother came into view. His heartbeat started to beat out of control and he was frozen with fear. He had always been toward the dangers of being the Otokage's family and that some people might try to use them to hurt his Father; but he had never expected it to happen. He couldn't move, he couldn't hide, and he couldn't do anything as the figures came ever closer. Then suddenly, just as they had come, they went; passing by him as if they didn't even realize he was there.

'No! Mother!'

He knew now, they were after her. He was still frozen and was unable to pursue them. But, right before the figures carried his mother off into the forest, he saw her knock one of the masks off. He couldn't see the intruders face, but blonde spiky hair came into view.

'Who… is… that?'

His mother's screams stopped before they reached the forest and when they left his view, Ryu was finally able to move. He fell towards the ground and started to cry.

"What is wrong with me? I saw them taking her and I couldn't do anything about it. MOTHER!"

He only stayed on the ground for a minute before he realized what he needed to do.

'I must find Father!'

He reluctantly threw Mimi's flowers onto the ground before turning and running back towards his home.

"Father! Father!"

He kept screaming his name all the way towards the mansion. He saw Ivan running out towards him right before he reached the side door.

"Young Master, what is wrong?"

"Father! I must see Father!"

He pushed Ivan aside before running towards the main hall.

"Father! Father!"

Another servant blocked his path before he reached the area where his father was.

"I'm sorry Young Master, but Sasuke-sama is busy at the moment."

"I don't care."

He ran past him and into the room. He turned and ran straight towards his father's desk. Several ninja were surrounding it, but he just ran around them towards his father's chair.

"Father! Father!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, I tried to stop him. Come here Ryu-sama, you musn't disturb him."

"Father! They took her!"

The servant stopped and everyone around the boy turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean? They took her? Took who?" A ninja said from the other side of the desk.

Sasuke looked around and turned back to look at his son.

"Ryu… Where's your Mother?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. She's gone!"

"What!" Everyone around the table said.

"We were in the garden and four masked people came and took her!" The little boy tried to hold back tears as he looked at his hands. "I couldn't do anything to stop them. They came by and I did nothing… I'm such a failure."

Sasuke placed a hand on his head.

"No, you are not. Ivan!"

The servant appeared from behind the crowd and bowed towards his master.

"Watch over Ryu and Miko."  
"Yes Milord."

As Sasuke began to walk away, Ryu remembered what else he wanted to say.

"Father, wait! I didn't see his face, but I saw a feature of one of the people who took her."

He turned around and looked at the boy.

"He had spiky blonde hair. Just like the one from last week."

Ryu bit his tongue. He had forgotten the promise to his mother not to speak about the four people he had met in the forest.

'Wait… Four last week… Four today…'

He looked up to see his father right in front of him.

"What man last week?"

"Um… I meet a man last week and three others too… Mother told me not to tell you about it. She said you'd worry too much if you knew… She said they were old friends of hers. Old friends of yours too."

"Names."

"Um… Naruto…"

He couldn't finish the rest because his father had already started to run out the door.

* * *

"Um… Naruto…" 

Sasuke's eyes flashed before turning to leave the hall. That was the only name he needed to hear from his son to know who took his Sakura-chan.

'Blonde spiky hair. It had to be him. Why would he take her?'

He turned right and walked down a hall, stopped, and knocked on a door.

"Suigestsu! Suigestsu! Open your dam door!"

He could hear some whining from behind the door before it opened to reveal a half dress shark man.

"What is it…? Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke glanced around Suigestsu and saw Karin's lump on the bed. She was completely naked and looked extremely pale.

"Have you let her out at all?"

"What I do with my concubine is my business. Plus, she doesn't want to leave. She's addicted."

"Addicted?"

"To me… If I'm away from her for only a few minutes she starts to whine and moan."

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver, but he managed to suppress the action with a shrug.

"But… you wanted me for something?"

"Yes. We're going out."

"Why?"

"Sakura's been kidnapped."


	7. True Feelings Revealed, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: True Feelings Revealed, Part 2

* * *

Part 2 coming at you. Again, this is coming up later than I wanted because I was first forced to help my brother move and then go grocery shopping because I have to pay... It's probably the shortest chapter I've written because I had to leave the "juicy" part for the third part (Which will be very long!) But don't think that after part 3 the story is over... Oh... not by a long shot. And for the people that still want me to kill Karin... I'll do a poll... Tell me in your reviews if you want her dead or not... which ever wins will be what happens to her... But I'm not killing Naruto... never would! Look for part 3 in the next day or so... Enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura's been kidnapped."

Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually saying those words. He didn't think anyone was foolish enough to touch a member of his family, especially Sakura.

'Dam you Naruto!'

Suigestsu quickly returned to his room and changed. Sasuke saw him emerge minutes later fully dressed with the giant sword on his back.

"Who else is coming?"

"No one."

"What?" Suigestsu halted.

"I don't trust anyone else."

"What about Ju…"

"I could just leave you here too. I don't need your help with getting Sakura-chan back."

"Then why ask?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he already knew the reason; but he wasn't going to admit to Suigestsu that he needed back up. He didn't know to what ends Naruto and the three others would do to keep Sakura away from him.

"Thought you'd like a little fun…"

"My fun is locked up in my room."

"You're a sick bastard."

"That bitch deserves every agonizing second she receives."

Sasuke quickly let the subject die. He returned to the main hall with Suigestsu following closely behind.

"Ryu."

His first born ran up to him, fighting back tears. He smiled at the boy; knowing how hard he was trying to look brave in front of him.

"Do you remember what direction the four people took your Mother?"  
"South."

"Good boy." He patted his head again and left the room.

"Four people took her?"

"Yes."  
"How the hell did they manage that?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

He noticed Suigestsu look at him with a questioning glance.

"You're taking this kind of hard…"

"How else am I suppose to take it? Four people come out of nowhere and take my pregnant fiancée… Am I suppose to be calm when I hear this?"  
"Pregnant! Shit…"

"If that idiot does anything to harm Sakura-chan or my child… I'll kill him… I don't care what relationship we had before!"

"You know the person who took her?"

"Yes. My best friend, Naruto."

"Some best friend…"

Just thinking about what Naruto might have done made Sasuke's blood boil.

'I don't see any of them in five years and this is how they treat me… Taking my Sakura-chan.'

"Hey… Sasuke…"

"What?"

They had reached the edge of the garden when Suigestsu stopped.

"How are you going to find her without Karin?"

"Don't worry… I have my methods."

His eyes flashed red before he set out into the forest.

* * *

Sakura woke to an unfamiliar surrounding and as she sat up, remembered what had happen. She looked around to see she was in an empty room. She noticed only one tiny window high above the floor to her left. She found she was no longer tied down and when she noticed the door, she got up and went towards it.

Before she was able to open it, it opened itself and four very familiar people walked inside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Saving you."

"I don't need saving."

"Dammit Sakura-chan… You don't belong there."

"Where I belong is not your decision, Naruto."

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino stood in front of her. Hinata and Ino wouldn't look her in the eye and Shikamaru was standing guard by the door. Naruto stood closest to her and she had a powerful desire to knock him out.

"And where you belong isn't your decision either."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You can't honestly tell me you are happy in Sound."

"No, I can honestly tell you I am. And how dare you take me from him!"

She had just realized because of their kidnapping, Ryu had been left alone in the garden. She knew he could make it back to the house without incident; but she was worried what the sight of her being taken would do to him.

"We knew you were lying when you said you weren't with him."

"So what if I am with him. Who I'm with is none of your concern."

"It's all of ours concern. Jeez Sakura, I knew you were blind when it came to him, but I didn't think you were stupid too."

Sakura had stopped listening to him. All she cared about now was if her sons were okay. She knew that at all costs she had to get back to them.

"I'm going back."

"We won't allow that. If you are going anywhere, it's back to Konoha."

"That is not your decision. You will not keep me from him."  
"Sasuke doesn't need you Sakura-chan… Why can't you see that?"

"Not Sasuke you dam idiot. He can handle things fine without me."  
"Then why are you so eager to return to him."

"NOT HIM! MY SON, MY SONS! You took me from my children. You left Ryu there in the garden as you took his Mother away; as you took me away. Do you have any idea what he must be feeling; seeing four strangers dragging away his Mother? DO YOU? DO YOU NARUTO! I stay with Sasuke not just because I love him, but because of my sons. My children are the most important thing to me and so help me if you keep me from them I will kill you all!"

If they hadn't been looking at her before, her friends were looking at her now.

"Sons…"

"Oh… I see you didn't know that tiny important bit of information. Yes, my sons. You've met one, Ryu; but I have another who is only five months old and needs me now more than ever."

"I… I had no idea…"

"That doesn't surprise me… I love you like a brother Naruto, but you're an idiot. Now move. I'm going back."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But we can't allow that. We'll find a way to get your sons away from that place and to you, but we won't let you go back… ever."

"Are you that mad at me for leaving?"

"No! I'm mad at Sasuke for taking you!"

"Why did you go with him Sakura?" Ino asked from behind Naruto.

"Because I wanted too."

"You really are blind when it comes to him…"  
"Like you wouldn't have gone if given the option, Ino?"

"No, I would not. I had feelings for him, but I wouldn't betray my village to be with him."

"Betray… Is that what you think I did?"

"Not think, know!"  
"I never betrayed Konoha."

"Oh… so how do you explain the fact that we never heard from you after you left and the Sound Headband!" Naruto said with a hint of red in his eyes.

"So… This isn't about Sasuke… This is about me… You hate me for leaving."

"We don't hate you!" Ino said with a stutter.

"We're just correcting your mistake." Naruto said as he turned towards the door.

"Why you!"

Before Sakura could bring up her fist to strike him, she was knocked out again by Hinata.

"Dam… you…"

'Naruto.'

* * *

"I just can't believe she was taken… I mean… It's Sakura… I just…"

"Shut up."

'Maybe bringing him was a mistake.'

Sasuke and Suigestsu had been out all day looking for any trail or sign of where Sakura might be; and Sasuke wasn't happy about it. He didn't know what annoyed him most though, the fact that he couldn't find Sakura or that Suigestsu wouldn't shut up.

'It can't be this hard to find her.'

He had been trying for hours to pick up any signs of charka in the area.

'Of course they wouldn't stay in Sound's territory… That would be suicidal.'

"We need to think of a place that they could keep her… But also keep her out of view."

"Don't you think that's what I've been looking for?"

Suigestsu glanced at Sasuke for only a second before returning his gaze forward.

"We'll find her soon… I know it."

Sasuke could tell the man was trying to find something comforting to say; but everyone in Sound knew he was the type that considered comfort a weakness.

As they jumped from what seemed to be the millionth tree branch, Sasuke suddenly stopped and landed on the ground.

"What is it?" Suigestsu said as he landed next to him.

"Do you feel that?"

Suigestsu stood motionless and looked around him.

"No."

"I do… It's weak and far off… But there isn't a doubt in my mind… It's Sakura!"

He jumped back into the trees and started heading west. Suigestsu quickly followed him without saying a word.

"How are you so sure?"

"I've been around her long enough to know what her charka feels like… There isn't any other like it…"

"What her charka feels like?"

'Warmth, compassion… love.'

Sasuke didn't answer Suigestsu's question out loud; he had no intention to ever tell anyone this strange ability he had picked up with the charka of his family.

But there was no doubt in his mind that this charka was Sakura's.

'I'm coming… I'm coming to bring you home!'


	8. True Feelings Revealed, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8: True Feelings Revealed, Part 3

* * *

Alright, third part out! Not alot of action in it because I sort of suck at writing that kind of stuff... and plus, I never intended for any violence, beyond Karin's torture, to happen in the story. I've put off submitting my other story so I could finish this chapter, but hopefully I can get around to posting it soon, just fine tuning it now. Next Chapter: Fear the wrath of a hormonal woman! Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke could sense Sakura's charka more and more as he raced forward. He didn't know what he would find once he found her; but he was ready all the same.

He came to a halt just outside a small clearing. It was well out of the Sound's territory; a perfect place to hide unwanted items. In the middle of the clearing was a small cabin. At first glance it would appear to be empty, but after a few silent seconds, you could hear voices coming from the back.

Sasuke motioned to Suigestsu to follow him to where he could hear the voices better and see who was speaking.

As they moved around the line of trees surrounding the clearing, four figures came into view.

'Naruto!'

Sasuke clinched his fist when the blonde man came into view. He noticed the other three as Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru.

'So you did take her… you bastard!'

He was barely able to make out what they were saying; but it had something to do with him and Sakura.

* * *

"I know you don't feel right about taking her Ino… But it was the right thing to do."

"Sure doesn't sound like it's what Sakura wants."

"She doesn't know what she wants anymore… That man has corrupted her."

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Ino said while raising her fist.

Naruto sighed and started to pace around their fire. He looked up when he thought he felt something.

* * *

Sasuke saw Naruto's face move towards the tree and signaled to Suigestsu to mask their charka. The last thing he wanted was the blonde to discover him before he could figure out a plan to save Sakura. When he noticed Naruto turn back to the group, he loosened his death grip on the tree branch.

* * *

"What's wrong… Naruto-kun?"

"Thought I sensed something just now; probably just Sound patrols."

"Should we be worried?" Shikamaru asked with his face up at the clouds.

"No, the only treat to us would be Sasuke-kun himself!"

"You sound almost eager to run into him…" Shikamaru said without looking at her.

"Of course I wouldn't be!"

"Then stop looking into the forest like he's going to appear that very second."

"Shut up, Shikamaru!"

* * *

A million plans were rolling around in Sasuke's head. He didn't want to cause his former friends harm; but if they stopped him, he would have too. He glanced over at Suigestsu and noticed him looking at Ino and licking his lips.

"_Now that's a concubine!"_

"_Don't get any ideas."_

"_I thought you said you brought me along for some fun."_

"_Just stay here."_

"_What are you planning?"_

"_You'll see… Don't come out till I call for you."_

"_Dammit… I'll be stuck in this tree forever!"_

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at the shark man and leaped from the tree, landing quietly on the ground below.

He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he didn't want to wait up in that tree all night. He started to walk out of the forest towards his former friends.

"Well… Look who it is."

* * *

The group looked up when they heard a voice coming from the forest. Naruto was the first to stand up and almost feel backwards when he noticed who it was.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino!"

"Oh… sorry."

"It's been awhile… Hasn't it, Naruto."

"Longer than I would have liked."

Sasuke looked at each member of the four before returning his gaze to Naruto.

"Don't tell me you're in charge of this little group of _intruders_."

"Well, I am Hokage now."

"So, you've finally reached your dream. Congrats."

"And what about you… have you reached your dream?"

"Have you heard of Itachi's death?"  
"No."

"Then I guess you've answered your own question then."

"Hn."

"I'd like to say it's good to see you all… but unfortunately… You have something of mine and I. Want. It. Back."

"You can't have _her_ back!"

* * *

After several hours, Sakura finally wakes up to hear people talking outside. She notices that they didn't bother to tie her up… again.

'They won't get me this time!'

As she began to get ready to break free of them, she listened to the voices on the other side of the wall.

* * *

"Naruto… You will not keep me from Sakura-chan."

"Like hell I will!"

"Why the sudden urge to steal her away?"

"Because she doesn't belong with you… She belongs with people who love her and respect her and who'll treat her with kindness."

"And you don't think I do that?"

By this time, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru were on their feet with their hands on their weapon pouches.

"I know you don't do that… Love, respect, kindness… These things you don't have the ability to show anyone!"  
"Now… that is where you are wrong!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red at the same moment Sasuke's did. Their weapons seemed to almost fly to their hands.

"Give her back!"

"Never!"

They both leaped towards each other at the same moment; the intent to kill visible in their eyes.

* * *

Sakura stopped moving when she heard Sasuke's voice; demanding Naruto to give her back.

'He came…'

She quickly ran towards the back door when she sensed their charka rise; she knew they were about to fight each other and she had to stop it.

She threw the door open and ran outside. Naruto's back was facing hers and as she moved to see Sasuke, she saw his eyes flash in her direction.

* * *

Sasuke saw her emerge from the door. He saw her running towards him. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to have her back in his arms. He quickly jumped past Naruto and pulled Sakura towards him.

"Sakura-chan."

Sasuke pulled her closer to him; her head resting on her chest. Behind him, he could hear Naruto landing on the ground and turn to face them.

Sakura shut up eyes and warped her arms around him.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Get away from her!"

Sasuke quickly jumped to the right with Sakura still in his arms as he sensed Naruto throw his weapon. He turned them around to look at him.

"You won't keep her from us!" Sasuke said, his eyes returning to crimson.

"Sakura-chan… Don't go with him… You belong with us, back in Konoha!" Ino said as she stepped towards them.  
Sakura didn't say a word back to her; she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

'He came.'

"Sakura-chan!"

She snapped open her eyes when she heard Naruto scream at her. She released her hold of Sasuke's neck and took a step towards Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you before; where I belong is my decision. Where I want to be, is my decision. Who I want to be with, is my decision."

"You can't possibly…"  
"Yes, I want to be with him. I left because I wanted to be with him, and I stay, not just because of our children, but because I still want to be with him. You're dream was to become Hokage Naruto… My dream was to be with Sasuke-kun. If you take me away, you will be scattering my dream…"

"Sakura-chan… I just… We just... want you with us"

"Perhaps, you should let Sakura-chan decide where she wants to be… Once and for all… Naruto."

"Please Sakura, come back with us." Ino said with another step towards her friend.

"Please Sakura-chan, you belong in Konoha!"

"You guys will never learn." She said as she smirked at them.

She turned and walked back towards Sasuke. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Take me back to our children."

Sasuke kissed her again before placing his arms around her waist. He quickly jumped beyond the group to the clearing behind them. But before he entered the forest, he turned to speak to Naruto.

"Just for the record Naruto, I wouldn't have stopped you from seeing Sakura-chan. Perhaps, one day, I will forgive you for taking her and let you see her again… But for now… Stay away from my family!"

* * *

He leaped into the forest without another look at his old friends. As he began to head back, Suigestsu leaped to his side.

"Suigestsu? You were here too?"  
"Yes, Sakura-sama. Sasuke brought me along for some fun, unfortunately… I didn't get any."

"I thought the only fun you needed was locked up in your room."

"I guess so… I'll just have to torture her extra tonight."

Sakura snuggled her head into Sasuke's chest to suppress a laugh.

* * *

It was a shorter trip back to the mansion because Sakura was eager to return to her sons. When they finally reached the house, Suigestsu left them to return to his room; moans and screams could be heard seconds later.

When they entered the main hall, Sasuke dragged her over to his desk; as he sat down, he pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, placed his forehead on hers, and closed his eyes.

She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone a few hours."

"Few hours, a few days… doesn't matter"

His eyes slowly opened as he removed his forehead from hers to kiss her. His grip around her waist grew stronger as the kiss progressed. They only parted when Sakura heard a tiny voice from behind her.

She turned around on Sasuke's lap to see Ryu staring at her.

"Mother!"

He leapt onto her lap and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry."  
"About what?"

"I saw those people taking you and I didn't do anything… I couldn't do anything… I was so scared I couldn't move. I'm so so so so so so sorry!"

She could tell he had been fighting back tears all afternoon; but at the sight of her, his will broke.

"Oh my little prince… Sometimes I think you've grown up too much…"

She removed his head from her chest so that she could look at him.

"I don't blame you. I could never blame you. Maybe you don't realize it, but you are only three; and a three year old can not do much against three Jounin and a Kage!"

"He was very brave though. He came and told me what had happened right away!"

"That was very brave! You did all you could do and that is enough for me!"

Sakura hugged him again and only let go when she saw Ann bringing Miko over. She took Miko in her arms and held him as tight as was allowed. She felt Ryu snuggle up against the other side of her chest as Sasuke's arms engulfed them all. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'I wouldn't leave this for anything.'

* * *

As Sakura said her last good nights to Ryu and kissed Miko on the cheek as he slept, a huge smile was visible on her face. She walked back to her chamber, receiving greetings from every servant and ninja she passed.

She closed the door, turned, and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed. He looked up when he heard her enter and walked over to her.

As his arms embraced her, he placed a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't help but notice a change in his behavior. He wouldn't let her leave his lap the entire evening, and now… He wasn't letting her leave his embrace.

"Sakura-chan… I…"

"Missed me… I know… You've told me already."

"No… I…"

She could tell he was searching for the right word to say.

"I don't ever want you to leave my sights again!"

She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

'It's probably the closest thing to 'I love you' I'll ever get… But it's more than enough.'

He led her over to the bed without bothering to undress. He pulled her onto his chest again and placed his hand on her head.

She could feel his breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. She heard his snoring as she thought about today's events.

'I might have only been gone a day… but it felt like a lifetime apart from them.'

She smiled as the thought of Sasuke coming to save her continued to pop into her head. She looked at him and her smile only grew larger.

'I guess calling him Sasuke-kun all the time is appropriate now.'

"_I love you… Sakura-chan."_

Her eyes widened at what she thought she just heard.

'Did he just say...'

She would have loved to wait to see if he would say it again, but fatigue set in and she too, drifted off into sleep.


	9. Not Like Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9: Not Like Him

* * *

Sorry for the delay, over the holiday I was busy. This chapter I really like because of the affection Sasuke is showing. The next chapter will come out sooner than this one did, I promise. And I deleted the prequel I wrote to Email, if some of you saw it. I just didn't like it and I couldn't really commit to the idea. More thoughts pop up for a sequel. So I'll write that up soon. Thanks for the support, this was an expertimental piece for me and I really like how its playing through in my head. Enjoy!

* * *

In was before sunrise the next day when Sakura woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling above her. She looked up slightly to see Sasuke still asleep underneath her. She quietly laughed to herself; she never got up before him. She moved her head up to gently kiss him on the cheek before moving to leave the bed. Before she had made it an inch off, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I thought it suspicious that I was up before you."

"You were…"

'Oh, the kiss.'

She turned around to see him staring at her. She felt his thumb massaging her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower… What else, this early in the morning?"

She noticed his gaze turn towards the ceiling. After a few moments when he would not release his grip, Sakura sighed.

"Either let go or come with me."

A small smirk appeared on his lips before he moved to leave the bed. Before she saw his weight completely leave the bed, she felt her clothes fall to the floor.

"How are you always able to do that?"

"Years of practice."

'Pft, showoff.'

She felt weird being in the shower with him, maybe it was because he was more interested in looking at her than actually getting clean. When she began to wash her hair, she felt his hand on her wrist again.

"What are you..."

His hands slowly started to massage her head as he lathered the shampoo. It was such an erotic feeling to Sakura that she almost fell backwards, had Sasuke not been there. When he was done, she made him turn around so she could do the same to him.

The rest of the shower was in total silence as Sakura not only washed Sasuke's hair, but washed his body as well.

As they got out and Sakura began to dry herself off, Sasuke grabbed her wrist again and insisted on doing it for her.

'He is being very un-Sasuke-like today.'

When he was finished with both of them, he began to kiss her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I need to get dressed."

"No you don't."

"The children are waiting for us."

"What's five minutes more?"

She chuckled at his question.

"With you… It wouldn't just be five minutes."

She heard him sigh behind her as he removed his head and left the bathroom to get dressed himself. She had decided earlier that she would wear his favorite outfit of hers today.

While she sat at her vanity, she noticed him staring at her from the bed. Unlike the first time he did it, she wasn't bothered this time. When she heard Miko crying, she began to rise from the chair when Sasuke stopped her.

"Ann will get him."

"But I…"

"You aren't ready. Ann will get him."

She gave a fake pout before returning to her morning routine.

'So un-Sasuke-like indeed!'

When she had finished, she got up and could barely stop in time when she realized Sasuke was standing right behind her.

"Sasuke-kun… Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

She looked up at him, with her mouth open, in amazement.

'Did he just say… What I think he said?'

Her mouth didn't stay open for long as he bowed his head and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck almost immediately as her eyes closed at the same time.

She didn't care if he was being very un-Sasuke-like, she liked this side of him and didn't care if it worried her, just a little bit.

Sakura didn't even hear the door knock or when it opened.

"Milady… Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

Sakura quickly pulled away from Sasuke and went towards the door. She took Miko from Ann's hands and addressed her maid.

"It's quite alright, Ann. Is Ryu up?"

"Yes, Milady… He is already in the main hall… playing with Mimi."

Sakura could tell her maid was nervous about barging in on their kiss.

"Thank you. You may go."

The words had barely escaped her lips and Ann was gone.

She turned back towards Sasuke who was suppressing a laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Hn."

Sakura looked down at her son and smiled. She turned to leave when she noticed Sasuke blocking her exit. She mentally sighed.

"Either move or come with me."

The same smirk from earlier appeared on his face as he moved aside and followed her into the main hall.

She saw Ryu playing with Mimi in the center of the room. When the boy noticed her, he ran over and hugged her knees.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning!"

The boy flashed her and Sasuke a smile before returning to his friend.

After she fed Miko, she went over to Sasuke's desk and sat down on the edge.

'He'd make me come over here one way or the other.'

After he sat down in his chair, she moved her feet onto his lap and started to play with Miko. She felt his hands on her legs, but pretended not to notice.

The morning went along with almost no interruptions until it came time for Miko's nap.

She was surprised when Sasuke didn't follow her to Miko's room. She gently set the infant in his crib and dimmed down the lights. She watched for a few minutes before exiting the room. For the second time that day, she almost ran into Sasuke, who was standing in the hall. A yelp almost escaped her lips when she felt his hand cuff her mouth. When she had adjusted to him standing before her, she felt his hand leave her face.

She couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Thanks… Even if it is your fault I almost screamed."

"Sorry."

She couldn't stop herself from looking at him again with amazement and a wide open mouth. She quickly closed her lips when she felt his arms pulling her close.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wearing that."

Sakura looked down at her pink kimono and blushed.

"I knew how much you liked it."

"So you did wear it for me."

She looked back towards his face to see the same smirk as this morning.

"Everything I wear is for you."

Her arms were around his neck again and she had placed her forehead on his. She suddenly gasped when he picked her up bridal style and started to head towards their bedroom.

"Wait… What about Ryu?"

"Ann is there and he has Mimi."

"But what about…"

She couldn't finish her question as his lips met hers. Just as quickly as he had started kissing her, he stopped, as he placed her on their bed.

* * *

Sakura lay covered in sweat with Sasuke lying underneath her in the same condition.

"I'm going to have to take another shower."

For once, Sakura felt Sasuke move before he turned them over. He stared down at her with lust filled eyes; at least, that's what Sakura thought was there. He lowered himself to her and kissed her again.

"The shower will have to wait… I'm not done yet."

She felt his hands slid underneath her back as he lifted her closer to him.

* * *

A second layer of sweat seemed to cover Sakura as she lay on top Sasuke once more. Her breathing was irregular, but that was to be expected. She couldn't remember a time when she had made love with him so much in one day; during the day no less.

She began to get up again, when, for the third time she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"I really do need to take another shower."

"And I really think he can wait."

He gently pulled her back towards the bed and rolled on top of her to start kissing her neck.

"How are you able to be so rough and gentle at the same time?"

He didn't answer.

"Sasuke, I need to take a shower."

"No you don't."  
"I need to be ready when Miko wakes up."

"Then we'll just hurry."

"I've never known you to be rushed with anything."

She felt his sigh on her neck as his head lifted to face her.

"As you wish, Mrs. Uchiha."

She got up from the bed and looked back at him.

"I'm not Mrs. Uchiha yet!"

"Do you still want to be?"

She couldn't keep her mouth from parting slightly at his question; how many times was he going to shock her today.

She didn't remove her gaze from him as he lifted off the bed and swept his arms around her.

"Are you actually asking me this time?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Hm."

She stood slightly for a moment, extremely comfortable in his embrace.

"Of course I still want to be."

She noticed the half smile, half smirk on his face as he lifted her up bridal style once more and headed towards the bathroom.

She didn't rewash her hair, which was good, because she wouldn't have been able to if she had needed too. His lips hardly left hers the entire time they were in the shower. As she felt the last of the sweat fall off her body, she turned the water off and stepped outside.

"I've taken two showers today, but I've felt dirtier coming out than I did going in." She said as she dried herself off.

She didn't flinch when she felt his arms come around her.

"If I had known how fun a shower with you was… I would have started taking them with you years ago."

"Don't get use to it; I actually want to get clean once in awhile."

She felt his lips on her neck and a small moan escaped her lips.

'I don't care if he is acting un-Sasuke-like today… I love this…'

A cry from down the hall interrupted his tongue's dance on her neck.

"Perfect timing."

"We'll finish this later."

She watched him walk back into the main part of their bedroom and even though she couldn't see it, she knew he had his signature smirk on his face.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"When are we getting married anyway?"

"Soon."  
"How soon?"

"Two months."

"What!"


	10. The Smirk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: The Smirk

* * *

Sorry for taking a LONG time to get this out, I actually had it written a few days ago but we were having some internent issues in our area and I couldn't get on. Anyways, let me just say, you guys are good... or maybe I'm bad at foreshadowing, but never the less, You guys catch on so fast! Side note, if you guys liked email, I have a sequeal up... just the first chapter, I'll be adding the second soon, so check it out. I can't wait for the next chapter... I won't tell you why, but I can't wait... As always, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

"The nerve of that man!"

"Yes, Milady."  
"Two months! Is he insane?"

"Yes, Milady."

"He is only doing this to bug me."  
"Yes, Milady."

"Ann."

The servant following close behind her stopped.

"Yes… Milady?"

"Grow an opinion… will you!"

"Yes, Milady."

Sakura mentally sighed before continuing to walk towards the grand hall.

Said man was following not so closely behind, with a smirk on his face.

'But honestly, when does he not have a smirk.'

"Stop laughing."

"I wasn't."

"You were in your head."

"I wasn't"

Sakura quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Two months! Two months!"

"If we wait any longer than they baby will start to show."  
"Oh… You seem rather confident that I'm already pregnant; when I don't even know yet!"

Sasuke pushed her against the wall at the same time she heard Ann squeak.

"Like I've said before… If you aren't already, then we'll just have to get you there."

When he lent in to kiss her, Sakura made an attempt to push him off; she failed.

"No! I don't like you right now; and nothing you do can make me chang…"  
His lips silenced her. She continued to try and break free, but his arms around her were too strong and the intensity of the kiss was overpowering her. She knew struggling would get her nowhere but the bedroom and quickly allowed the interaction.

When he pulled away, another smirk on his face, she playfully swatted his chest before continuing down the hall. When she didn't hear footsteps following her, she screamed back.

"ANN!"

"Oh! Yes, Milady."

She entered the second grand hall and was bombarded by dozens of men and women. Some held fabric, while others held flower arrangements; still more held layout designs and different color chairs. Sakura mentally sighed once again at the commotion in front of her.

She glanced over at Sasuke, who had just entered the room. She glared at him when she noticed his smirk.

'Smirking bastard.'

"Milady, which fabric do you want for the tables?"

"Milady, which centerpiece do you like more?"

"Milady, what material do you want your dress to be?"  
"Milady…"  
"ONE AT A TIME!" She was forced to scream when the servants wouldn't stop talking.

"Which one…"  
"Table people!"

After going through eight different people and selecting fabrics, cups, silverware, chairs, centerpieces, and dinnerware, she called for the next group.

"People working on my dress."

Even more people lined up for this call, twelve in all.

"Why do I have twelve people working on my dress?"  
"Sasuke-sama demanded it; he said it had to be perfect or else."

She looked back at Sasuke, who was across the room, leaning against a wall and smirking at her.

"Fine, what do I need to look at?"

It took two hours before she could settle on a design; they were all so beautiful. After that, another hour and a half was spent on the fabric. She almost jumped for joy that she didn't have to pick a color.

"I thought you wanted me to wear that kimono."

"You can wear that after the main event."

Sasuke had walked back to her when he noticed almost all the people were busy with the assignments she had given them.

"Anyone else…"

She hoped no one would step forward; unfortunately, a small girl walked towards her.

"Um… Sakura-sama."  
"What!" She snapped at her; she was beyond annoyed.

"What do you want your sons to wear?"

"Oh!"

She smiled at the girl as she was lead over to a table with many designs and arrangements for little clothing.

She was having so much fun looking at the different clothing types and designs that she didn't realize Sasuke was standing right behind her.

"I like that one."  
Sakura turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Oh… Decided to help out?"

"If I let you pick, my boys will be dressed in something girlie and I don't want to be embarrassed."  
"I wouldn't dress my sons in something girlie. Well… Maybe Miko… But never Ryu!"

"Sure… But just to be certain, I'll decide on the final outfit for the boys."  
"Oh no you will not! You haven't helped me all day! Why should I allow you to help me now?"  
"Because I'm your husband and I'm paying for it."

She walked over to Sasuke and stuck her finger at him.  
"You are not my husband yet! And if you still have a desire to be, you will settle for whatever I chose and not say a single word against it! And you might be paying for it… Sasuke-_sama_, but I'm planning it and what I say goes!"

Sasuke actually surprised her when he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. His smirk, that was ever present, left his face for a simple smile.

He lent in to her ear and lightly kissed it.

"_I love it when you're forceful. Makes me want to tear your clothes off and take you on that table."_

'Dammit… Don't blush.'

"Then the boys' clothes would get ruined. _You can take me when we get back to your chamber._"

He quickly released her and turned to walk out. She smiled to herself.

'Ha. Two can play at this game of yours.'

She watched him leave the room and turned back to the girl.

"I'm sorry about that. Now… Where were we?"

Another hour went by without Sasuke returning. Sakura didn't know if she was relieved to be out of his company or anxious. She had been wanting to ask him something, but wasn't sure how'd he react. With what had just happened two days ago, she knew she had to treed lightly on the subject.

She felt a tad guilty about being away from her boys all day. But Sasuke gave her little option about it. She knew he wanted to get married soon, but he never told her when and springing it on her so fast was very annoying.

When she was finally finished with most of the planning, she left to find Sasuke.

As usually, he was in the main hall, watching Ryu and Miko play cops and robbers. He looked up when he saw her at the door. She motioned for him to follow her and turned around and walked towards their bed chamber.

She only had to wait a few seconds when she entered the room for Sasuke to join her. He immediately took her in his arms and started to kiss her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…"  
"Hn?"

"I need to ask you something."

He lifted his head and looked at her. He slightly scowled when he saw her expression, but didn't let go.

"What?"

"The answer to what I'm about to ask is entirely you're decision. I won't fight it and I won't try to change your mind… But I hope you will understand where I'm coming from and allow what I'm going to ask for."  
"Sakura-chan…"

He lifted his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it.

"I want to invite our friends to the wedding."

"Our friends… being?"

"Ino… Hinata… Shikamaru… _Naruto_…"

"WHAT!" He said as he pulled away from her.

"Sasuke-kun…"  
"After what they just did… You want to invite them to our wedding… You'd practically be giving them another chance to take you…"

"Sasuke-kun… I don't like what they did just as much as you… But, they are still our friends and very important to me."

"More important than me."

She had a desire to walk up to him and slap him across the face, but she knew his anger was justified and let her own slip from her. Instead, she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No one is more important to me than you… Well… Maybe Ryu and Miko."  
She laughed when she saw the pout come across his face.

"I…"

'Say it Sakura…'

"I love you and like I said before I asked, I will accept whatever you decide… But, I would really like to have our friends at the wedding."

For good measure, she placed a kiss on his lips before going silent to allow him to think. After awhile, when he didn't answer her, she began to grow nervous and think he might actually deny her this request. Even after what they did, she still wanted all of their Konoha friends at the wedding.

After several minutes, he finally sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, they can come… But they are never to be alone with you, not ever! Either I or another Sound Nin will be with you when you're with them… Understood?"

She gave him a huge smile and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Yes, of course! Oh thank you Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

She kissed him again before turning to leave. She was stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"And I love you." He said before turning her back towards him and kissing her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

He began to kiss her neck again like he had when he first walked in.

"Sasuke-kun."  
"Hn?"

"I need to get back out there."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes, I really do."  
He moved his head back to stare at her while removing her clothes.

"No, you _really_ don't and shouldn't… while naked."

'I wouldn't be naked if you hadn't taken off my clothes.' She fought back to say out loud as his hands roamed over her body.

'Oh please let me be pregnant soon.'


	11. The letter sent, the letter received

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 11: The letter sent, the letter received, a plan to leave

* * *

So here you go, another chapter in the story. A story that I had originally started off to be dark, but now I think it's only slightly there... It's okay though, in my opinion it's important for a story to evolve and such. I get alot of nice reviews too, Thanks alot... Oh, and with the last chapter, it should have been Ryu and Mimi playing cops are robbers, I should change it, but I'm too lazy. And Sakura wants to get pregnant so Sasuke stops bedding her every ten minutes. And yes, I will make the third child a girl. But what to name her... I don't know yet... Next chapter: Underwraps. Enjoy!

* * *

A pile of crumbled papers lay scattered on the floor; each one containing giant scribble marks. She sat at her vanity for most of the morning. She would glance up from time to time to tell her husband to be to shut up; because he wouldn't stop laughing. She wanted the letter to be just right; but how do you invite your former kidnappers to your wedding. 

'Dear Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino…'

"No!"

Sakura crumbled the paper and threw it behind her on the ground.

"Have you written anything yet?"

"Shut up."

'Dear Friends of Konoha…'

"No!"

She flung another paper over her head.

'Dear Everyone…'

"Yeah… I like that."

"Oh. My. God. Alert the Kages, she has a heading!"

"Shut Up!"

"Make me."  
"Uh…"

She directed her eyes back to the parchment in front of her.

_Dear Everyone,_

_First off, I want you all to know, I'm not bitter. I've given it some thought and I think I can see where your motives came from. I'm still sticking by what I said when we last meet. I'm staying with Sasuke-kun and my children. But I forgive you._

_Now, I hope we can put this ugly mess behind us. Sasuke-kun is still a little mad, but I think I've wore him down a little. He still considers you all friends, weather he says it out loud or not._

_Oh, Ino… He told me he loves me. WHO IS THE WINNER NOW!_

_Anyway, I wanted to let you all know… Sasuke and I are getting married. It was an extremely unexpected proposal and even more unexpected when he told me it would be in two months. We think I might be pregnant again, so he wants to rush it, I guess._

_Since I still consider you all my friends, I'm inviting you to the wedding. I don't think I can truly enjoy myself around people who will only be pretending to have fun because Sasuke-kun is around. I want my friends to be there, people I love and care about. All of you._

_So please, please, please! Please come to my wedding._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sakura read the letter over a few times and smiled, being very pleased by it.

"You think you have enough pleases?"  
"Shut up!"

"Make me."

She quickly jumped up, turned around, and pounced on Sasuke.

"As you wish."

* * *

After her playful romp with Sasuke, she addressed the letter and sent it off to her former home. 

"I hope they come."  
"Why wouldn't they?"

She turned around and looked at Ann.

"Because…"

"Because why Milady?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm positive your friends will come."

She smiled at Ann before walking back inside.

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Sakura had sent her letter. She didn't expect to receive a response right away, but that didn't stop her from worrying. 

"Sakura-sama, don't worry; I'm sure the delay of response is only because of the mail carriers."

"Sakura-sama, would you like some tea to take your mind off _stressful_ things?"

"Sakura-sama, would you like to go shopping in town for a new dress?"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to read."

Alright, she wasn't that worried.

_Knock._

"Come in."

"Sakura-sama, there is a letter for you from Konoha."

She ran towards the door and almost tackled the servant to the ground before grabbing the letter, muttering a word of thanks, and slamming the door in his face.

She hugged the letter against her chest before walking back to the Sasuke filled bed. As soon as slumped back onto it, Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

"Going to open it."  
"I'm nervous."

"Sakura-chan, it's only a letter."

"No, it's the future."  
"It's a piece of paper."  
"No, it's a do or die; an acceptance or denial; a life or…"  
Sasuke moved his head around and kissed her on the lips.

"It's a letter; and if you don't open it… I will."

She sighed when he moved back behind her. She looked at the bindings holding it together. She sighed again and cut them open.

_Dear Sakura… and Sasuke,_

_The news of your engagement does not come as a surprise. It had been reported that the Otokage was planning to get married soon._

_SAKURA, NARUTO IS BEING A PAIN!_

_While Konoha and Sound may not be allies, we are._

_We accept your invitation and will be there on the day and at the time given by your attachment._

_SAKURA, I LOVE YOU! CAN I BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR! INO_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hokage… and friends_

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the lines she knew Ino wrote.

"See… nothing to worry about. They are coming."

"It does seem rather reluctantly though."

"What does it matter? Your friends will be here."

She turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"No! _Our_ friends will be there. Stop being a party pooper."  
"I can't help it… I'm an Uchiha… It's in our nature."  
She giggled at him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you… But I love it."

She laughed at him again, before getting up to get Miko out of his crib; the infant had just started crying. He did not follow.

* * *

When she returned with Miko in his arms, he was not in the bed. She scanned the room and saw his silhouette on the door leading outside. As she neared the door, she heard Ryu and Mimi playing outside. 

She stepped outside to see Sasuke watching the two children chase each other around. He turned to look at her and she could have sworn he saw him smile. He patted the spot next to him and handed Miko over to sit down.

He turned the child around in his arms so that he could watch his brother.

Sakura wasn't going to admit it, but she had always wished for the scenario like this when she had first gotten pregnant. Sasuke and her sitting on the back porch of their home, watching the sunset, watching a child play in the yard while the other sat in one of their laps. And just like in her scenario, she lent against Sasuke's shoulder and sighed a happy sigh.

Shifting Miko to his other side, he brought his arm around her and rubbed her back.

'If anything convinced me he could read minds, this would be it.'

"Sakura-chan."  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you like it here?"

She looked up at him with a confused face.

"I suppose I do."  
"You can be honest with me. Do you like it here, in Sound?"

She turned her gaze from his face to her oldest son playing in the grass.

"No. I can't say that I really do."  
"What about it… do you not like?"

"No matter how many lovely flowers or breathe taking trees I plant… nothing can compare to the beauty that Konoha possesses. The air here… it's just not the same."  
"What do you mean?" He was looking at her now.

"There were so many smells from so many different restaurants. And the people, I do miss the people. They smiled at you because you were a ninja and you put your life on the line to protect the village. Here, they smile at you because they are afraid of you and don't want to be killed by their own Shinobi."

"Hm."

"Why the sudden interest in my happiness with Sound?"

"I wanted to know if you felt the same way I did."  
"And what way is that."  
"The same as yours… Sakura-chan… I hate Sound."

"…"

"I hate everything about it. I'm shown false respect; respect based on fear, not on strength and accomplishments. I don't want to be in charge of a place that I don't even consider my home. I don't want to be in charge of anything but my family. This place… Is not where I want to raise my sons. Sakura-chan… I want to leave."

"But…"  
"Don't you want to leave too Sakura-chan? Don't you want to return home, our real home? To Konoha? I know you miss your… _our_ friends."

"But what about Mimi, Ivan… Ann!"

"Let's bring them with us. They don't want to be here as much as we don't want to be here. Please Sakura-chan…"

She clasped both her hands around his face.

"Do you really need to beg? Say when and I'll be ready." She lent in and kissed him.

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Ann, Ivan… You heard all that… right?"

Sakura quickly turned around to see their two servants bowing in the doorway.

"Yes, Milord. We will discretely get everything ready. When would you like to leave?"  
"After the wedding."

"How will we do it?" Sakura asked, returning her gaze to Sasuke.

"Why do you think I'm allowing Naruto to come to the wedding?"

"Do you think he'll be up for it?"

"He's the one who gave me the idea."

"What?"  
"You'll see my love, you'll see."


	12. A Meeting in the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: A Meeting in the Road

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter... blame: exams, my new laptop, and harry potter. Yeah... I got a new laptop, that doesn't have word, so I had to write this in Onenote... Such a freaking pain! Never doing that again. So... if you notice any mistakes in here... and I'm hoping they aren't, let me know and I'll fix them... The thing liked to take stuff and move it around randomly... Anyway, nothing really special happens in this chapter, just needed to be written. AN at the end Enjoy!

* * *

She sat at the edge to the Sound village, watching her son and friend play across the road beneath the trees. She heard her infant son's snores behind her and glanced back to see Ann rocking the boy back and forth, smiling down at him.

Every few minutes, Sakura would look down at the road that lead away from the village and gaze longingly at nothing. She hoped upon hope, that her friends had not changed their minds and decided not to come. It was all she had been thinking about for the past four weeks.

When Sasuke told her of his desire to leave, she had sent another letter to her friends, requesting they come a month before the wedding. She lied and told them that she desired them to be in the wedding party; but after discussing some of the minor details with Sasuke, she was starting to think the wedding would not happen at all, at least not in Sound.

It was the day she had asked them to arrive. She told them they would waiting at the edge of the village to greet them. She had originally wanted to come alone, but Sasuke was not backing down from his determination to always be around her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm."

"What do you think you are doing?"

The first two hours of waiting had be nice and quiet, but after awhile, Sasuke's patience seemed to leave him and he started pestering Sakura the only way he knew how.

"Kissing you."

"I think this might be considered more than kissing."

"Hn."

'You would think after four weeks he would be tried of this.'

But alas, she was wrong. As the day of the wedding got closer and closer, Sasuke seemed more determined to annoy/kiss her to death. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oh… And what does Mrs. Uchiha find so funny about me?"

"_Miss_ Haruno thinks your constant flirting is funny."

"You won't be Miss Haruno for very much longer, so might as well start calling yourself Mrs. Uchiha."

"We aren't married yet."

"Backing out?"

"Never."  
"Then why argue."  
"Because it annoys you." She laughed.

"Is your one mission in life to annoy your husband?"

He was kissing her neck now, she could help but moan from his touch.

"I don't have a husband to annoy."

"But you will… soon."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm."  
"Stop, the children are staring."

"Why does that matter? Ryu loves when we are affectionate with each other."

She regrettable resigned her attempt to throw him off, even though she could have, and let him have some 'Sakura time' as she had begun to call it. But as his hand slide down her arm, she felt her stomach ache and flinched.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… Just a little morning sickness…"

"It's two in the afternoon?"

She moved her gaze from her stomach to him and glared.

"Are you telling me I can't get morning sickness at 2p.m.?"

Her gaze must have been worse than she intended because he lowered his head and answered with a faint 'no.'

She let her stomach settle before moving back towards Sasuke.

"I'm alright now… I can not wait till that's over… The only thing I don't like about being pregnant."

Sasuke smirked at her and continued his kissing spree all over her neck.

It was another twenty minutes of kissing and looking at the road when Sakura finally saw figures coming towards them. She tried to stand up, but Sasuke continued to hold her down.

"Sasuke-kun."

The figures were coming closer every second.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" _Kiss._

"They're here."

"So." _Kiss._

"Get off."

"No. " _Kiss._

"Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't say anything back, just kept kissing. The figures were so close that she could see their faces, their slightly annoyed faces.

"Sasuke-sama!"

He moved back just as the figures stopped before them.

'That did it.'

He turned his head around nonchalantly and gave their friends a smirkish smile.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you guys could make it… To be honest… I thought you might have changed your minds."

"Mr. Sulk-pants over there almost did." Ino said, pointing to Naruto.

"I did not!"  
"Oh please, we practically had to drag you from the Inn." Kiba said from the back of the group.

"Wow! Akamaru has gotten so big!" Sakura said once she noticed that Kiba was actually riding his dog.

Akamaru, once noticed, pounced off towards Sakura, causing Kiba to fall off his back. When he reached her, he leapt up and started to lick her.

"I didn't think he missed me this much."

'I didn't even think he knew who I was.'

"Akamaru! Quit acting like a spoiled puppy and get over here."

The dog pouted at Sakura before returning to all fours and joined his partner.

"We all missed you." Ino said after the dog scene was over.

"Yes, you made that perfectly clear on your last visit." Sasuke said without looking at the group.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Could we talk to you alone, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"No."

"We didn't ask you… Sasuke!"

"I let Sakura-chan invite you under one condition… That she is never to be alone with any of you. And while she might not have told you all this in her letters… The condition still stands and will be followed." Sasuke was looking more at Sakura than he was the rest of the group.

"Oh lighten up will you. Start things off on a bad note and we won't be able to get their help."

"Sakura-chan… I really don't think now is the time…"

"Now is good a time as any. We won't be able to talk once we return to the manor. If we don't do it now… we won't get too."

Sakura didn't pretend not to notice the confused looks on her friends faces while she talked with Sasuke.

"Everyone… we are…"

She was cut off by Sasuke.

"We are leaving Sound."

Looks of more confusion and some of bewilderment stretched across the crowd.

"And where do you intend to go?" Naruto said.

"Home."

"And that is… where?"

"The only place I've ever considered it."

"…"

"Konoha."

While Sakura stared at the now silent Naruto, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke smirking. Before Naruto could respond, Ryu had tugged on his pant leg.

"Naruto-san! Mother told me we were going with you back to her old home… Is that true? Are you really going to let Miko, Mimi, and me come to live in Konoha? Mother told me all about it, it sounds so pretty!"

As Ryu talked, Sasuke smiled down at him, with the only true smile he possessed. Sakura noticed, this did not pass Naruto by.

"Ann, could you bring Miko out here?"

"Yes, Milady."

The maid brought the infant out, who was starting to wake up. She went to hand him to her, but she shock her head and nudged towards Sasuke. Ann walked over and placed the baby in his father's arms.

Almost immediately, Sasuke looked down at the boy and started playing with him. Whether he was doing it on purpose or just because he wanted too, its effect was well taken.

Naruto and the others gazes softened and they seem to relax more at the scene. Sakura wondered if they thought this was some sort of trap; but she dismissed the feelings and just smiled.

"Mimi! Mimi! It's true, it's true! We are going to Konoha! Isn't that great, you get to see your mother again!"

Loud cheering erupted from across the road.

"Ryu, what did we say; it's a secret, remember!"

"Oh, sorry Father. Mimi, Shush!"

Sakura remembered back to when they told the boy what they were going to do. Surprisingly, he took it fairly well and was all for leaving.

"I guess that explains why he wanted to go. Mimi!"

"Hn. All he thinks about is that girl."

"You made a wise choice in picking her."

"Yes."

"Picking her?" Naruto said from the spot he had taken at Sasuke's side.

"Oh… yes. Unfortunately, there are still some prisoners that remain from when Orochimaru was Otokage. Sasuke and I want to release them, but we are afraid it would cause mutiny among the other Shinobi. Of course, we plan to release them when we leave."

"Sakura-chan… not out in public…"

"Oh… Sorry Sasuke-kun. Ha. I just sounded like Ryu there!"

The group broke out into fits of laughter, except for Sasuke, who doesn't laugh.

"So, what's the plan?" Ino asked from the left of Sakura.

They spent another hour at the crossing before heading back to the manor. They said their goodbyes to their friends when they reached the Inn the group would be staying at and continued on.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?" He answered, caring a sleeping Ryu in his arms.

"We're not getting married here… are we?"

"No. Sorry to put you through all this; but it needs to look convincing."

"It's alright." She said and smiled at the snoring Miko in her own arms.

"I just wish I could do more."

"I know you do… but with you pregnant… I just can't risk it…"

"Guess it's a good thing the bride needs to stay hidden before the ceremony."

"You'll be gone before the sun even comes; sons in tow."

She smiled at him. He had thought of everything and when she said everything, she meant everything. She wondered how long he had been planning this; and slightly upset that he didn't include her in his decision making. But when she thought about it more, it was Sasuke she was talking about. The man considered everything he did, his sole responsibility and she just had to live with that.

She looked back at Ivan, caring their belongs and Ann, caring her son's precious Mimi and was glad they would be coming with her. She had given them the option of leaving when the plan was over, but they had declined, stating that serving them was an honor they would never leave. She loved them for it.

And Mimi, who she had grown to love because she was so good to her son. Ryu had told her that Mimi was from a hidden village, but he failed to mention it was Konoha. She tried to rack her brain and notice any familiar characteristics in the girl's appearance, but never could, therefore she wouldn't know who her mother was. The girl didn't know her last name and she hoped that they could locate her when they arrived. Though she doubted they would, a doubt she didn't share with Ryu or Sasuke, but she still had hope that they would find her mother and that the mother would still let her play with Ryu.

After returning to the manor, she lay her sons down in their beds and returned to her own.

'So close… Then I'll be home.'

She felt Sasuke snuggle up against her and pulled him in.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Just to clear something up, that might confuse people, Mimi knows she is from Konoha because she was captured with her father, who died shortly befoe Sasuke decided to make her Ryu's playmate. It's not important to the story, so I'm not going to put it in there, but it's important to this chapter.


	13. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 13: Plan

* * *

GOMEN!!!!!!! I'm such a bad writer... I haven't updated for so long... the end of july and beginning of august is not a good time for me... I don't even acknowledge august's existence like until the 5th... I either still want it to be july and skip to september... This chapter... turned into to fluff and funny without my desire too... but I'm not good at sober when i've been watching romanic love comedies (english subbed :P) I keep writing on Gaia - I'll do this and I'll do that... but do I... no... GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Not sure if this will make up for it... but enjoy either way! Enjoy!

* * *

Everyday she met her friends in the morning and went to the outskirts of the village to train and plan for her family's escape. Even though they were taking an extreme risk, and the dangers were laid out before her eyes, she couldn't deny that she was having fun; the most fun she had had in years.

She almost couldn't help but see the secret smile Sasuke had when he could manage coming by. Whether he admitted it or not, Sakura guessed he was having fun too.

"So, let's go over it again."

"WHY!" Naruto complained.

"Because, perfection means success!"

"Hard ass."

"Naruto! The children!"

"What about them?"  
"Are standing behind you." Ino continued.

"Oh… Hi!" He said while turning around.

"Ha. Don't worry, he has heard worse."

"Sakura!"

"Don't look at me."

"People!"

"Sorry, Sasuke-_sama_." The three said together.

"Alright, on the eve of the wedding is when we start. It is to be expected that Sakura remains absent from view. Ann, Mimi, Ryu, and Miko will also be absent because of Ann attending Sakura and the children, because they are suppose to be asleep. The guards around the gates change every twenty minutes. At ten till midnight is when Sakura and Miko will slip out. I will hold up the guards heading towards the western gate for three minutes. Since the children will be there, you can't be near the gate around that time; otherwise the guards will sense them and everything will be lost. Next…"

"Ryu, make sure you pay attention. What you are to do is coming next."

"Yes, Mother."

"At ten minutes after midnight is when Ann, Ryu, and Mimi will slip out of the southern gate. I will delay them again, for three minutes." Sasuke continued.

"Why not the same gate?" Kiba asked from the back.

"If Sasuke showed up at the same gate twenty minutes later and did exactly the same thing, the guards might suspect something. I doubt everyone in Sound is one-hundred percent loyal to the Otokage." Shikamaru added.

"It's true. Some feel I don't deserve the kage position, but I couldn't careless."

Sakura nodded.

"If everything goes as planned, and it should, both groups will meet at the Haruss Inn half past midnight. Naruto and Hinata will be watching over Sakura and Miko; while, Lee, Tenten, and Neji will be watching over Ann, Ryu, and Mimi. If something does go wrong, I'm counting on you five to get them out safely."

The five ninjas nodded.

"The next day is when Ivan and I will be leaving."

"You still haven't told us what you've planned with that." Ino remarked.

"Don't worry. I've taken care of everything."  
"But who is going to help you? None of us will be there."

"I'll be there."

The group looked behind them to see a man with a giant sword and razor sharp teeth.

"Suigestsu!"

"Sakura-sama. Sasuke-sama." He said bowing to each.  
"You'll be helping us escape."

"Yes."

"But… Why?"

"Power. With Sasuke-sama gone, I'll take control of the Sound village."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke questionable.  
"Don't worry, Sakura-sama. I have no intention to ever attack Konoha. I only desire the swords. To be honest, I did have an idea to overthrow Sasuke-sama and take the Sound for myself. But that was no secret from him. And when he came to be with this plan of his; I couldn't help but offer my complete support."

The shark man smiled and turned to leave.

"My apologizes, I'm afraid if I leave my pet alone for too long, she might do something crazy… like sleep."

And with that statement, he left.

"I must leave too. If I'm absent for too long, someone might be stupid enough to come look for me." He kissed Sakura on the cheek, rubbed Ryu's head and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"He learned that from me."

"Kakashi-sensei… you didn't patton that move."

"But I made it cool."

Sakura spent another hour with her friends before returning home.

She was glad no one ever questioned her about her whereabouts while she was out. She didn't learn until a few days ago that Sasuke had forbidden it; for whatever reason, she didn't care.

She didn't see Sasuke again until she entered her room that night. He was staring out the window when she entered. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest from the back.

"I wish… I could do more." She said and sighed.

She lent her head against his back and closed her eyes.

"I know you do… But if anything would happen to you or the children… I don't think I could continue living."

"You would be fine."

"No."

He turned around and caressed her cheek.

"I know I was a jerk when we were younger; and even when we became lovers, I was still a jerk. But…"

"Got that… 'Don't know what you've got till it's gone' complex?"

"No, I think I've always known what I've had… But I never admitted it to myself or to the one I got."

"Aww… Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said while laughing.

"I've stolen him and hid him in the cellar. You are mine now! SAKURA-CHAN! Come away with me and my minions of fans!" He said while starting to tickle her.

"Oh No! Not that dreaded fan army. Oh Sasuke-kun! Give me back my Sasuke-kun!" She said while fake running away from him.

"Never!" He said while tackling her onto the bed.

He started to kiss her before she pushed him slightly off her.

"No… seriously though… who are you and where is my cold blooded Sasuke-kun?"

"You like that about me?"

"Not really…"

He continued to kiss her.

"What should we name her?"

"Uh?"

"The baby… what should we name her?"

"Who said it would be a girl?"  
"I really want a girl."  
"Boys are better."

"If we have a girl, when she is older, you'll get to harass all the boys that try to date her…"

"…"

"You'll be in complete control of her love life from sixteen to married."

"…"

And… I'll have someone to do girl stuff with and you'll never have to go shopping with me again…"

"Whatever name you decide will be fine."

"Mmm… okay…"

"But she doesn't date till she's thirty…"

"Whatever you say dear."


	14. Loud Nerves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 14: Loud Nerves

* * *

First off, want to say sorry for another long wait; and for the shortness of this chapter. Couple days ago a brand new idea popped into my head and after finally figuring out how to make it work; I set about to write it and... My power went out... It wasn't that long, but then I had errands to run before class and so... It would have been out earlier today... but blame the power company!

And for the people who read Mission: Seduction... A new chapter is long overdue, and I promise I will try to get it out this weekend... Since I have a short day on Sunday. Alright, so...

One sentence in this chapter causes me to LOL for some unknown reason... If you can pick it out... Well... then you think like me.

A person on Gaia (I don't know your name here) Has requested me to make a ShikaIno pairing in this story, so I'll be doing that... In the coming chapters.

Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry again for its super shortness.

* * *

Everyday the 'wedding' grew nearer, was another day Sakura panicked. She had thought her nerves had improved within the five years she had been at Sound, but apparently she was wrong. 

It helped that Sasuke went over the plan everyday; and every night reassured her nothing could go wrong when a question about it arose within her.

She would fall asleep more assured about the coming day; but she noticed, she was still worried.

"Sorry."

Sasuke looked up from the bed as Sakura got dressed.

"What for?"

She turned around to look at him.

"For having to put up with me."

He chuckled to himself quietly before closing the distance between them and hugging her deeply.

"You have worries, I understand. You're a mother, it's to be expected. But remember this."

He used his hand to move her face to look at him.

"Everything I'm doing is for you and our family. I won't let anything happen to you or the others. I promise."

"Mmm, if someone told me five years ago that you would be risking everything for me… I think I would have…"

"Squealed?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Probably."

She quickly released herself from his arms, gave him peak on the cheek and walked out.

She despised having to still plan a wedding she wasn't actually attending. It was mostly because she knew she would have to do it all again when she returned to Konoha.

It was during these times that she loved her maid more than ever. Only Ann knew why she was really stressed and would bark commands at people who started to press Sakura's buttons.

"What are you doing? Lady Sakura has already chosen that pattern. No, you may not bother Lady Sakura will something as trivial as the color of the carpet; OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO BE RED! Now, unless you have something that is a matter of life and death for this wedding, YOU WILL NOT DISTURB LADY SAKURA! Do you understand?"

"Ann."

"Yes, Milady?"

"Could you have someone bring me a water?"

Ann turned to growl at the attendants; knowing full well they heard the lady. Within seconds, three cups of water were in front of Sakura.  
"Thank you Ann." She said before turning around to chuckle.

'Ann is really enjoying this… Too much!'

* * *

A few days before the 'wedding,' and Sakura was a complete mess. 

"What do you mean I can't take any of the toys?"

Her eldest son stood in front of her, arms folded with a livid pout on his face.

"We can't carry much Ryu. Just clothes."  
"But what about my ninja toys?"

"We can get you new ninja toys when we get to Konoha."

"I don't want new toys. I WANT THESE!"

"Ryu."

The pair looked towards the door to see Sasuke leaning on the frame.

"Obey your Mother."

"But Father."  
"No buts! It's either your toys or your life."

"Sasuke-kun! You can't tell a child that." She said before walking towards her son to hug him.

"Understood, Father. If I'm too worried with my toys; I won't be able to protect Mimi."

"About Mimi."

"NO! SHE HAS TO COME!"

"Of course she is coming. But you won't be with her."  
"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ryu, you will be going with your Mother instead of Ann."

"Why!" The young boy whined.

"Because I think taking two three year olds is too much for Ann to handle."

"Sasuke-kun, what about..."

"I've already explained to the others. It was actually Shikamaru who brought it to my attention."

"That's not what I was going to say…"

"Don't worry Milady. I won't let any harm come to Mimi or Miko. On my life, I will protect them."

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that.'

* * *

It was the night before the night before the night of the wedding. Sakura looked around her youngest son's room before turning to leave. The three children would be sleeping in her room tonight. 

She felt strange, she hated this place, but somehow felt like she would miss it. It was the place her children had been born. The place that she first made love to Sasuke; she mentally smiled at this. And it was the place that Sasuke told her he loved her.

But, it wasn't her home. And no matter how times she woke up in her bed; she never liked it.

"Mother."

Ryu's voice broke her from her thoughts.

She had entered his room to see him staring at his toy chest, longingly.

"Yes."

"Since I have to get new toys when we get back home..."

"Yes?"

"Can I pick what they are this time?"

She smiled at him before hugging him strongly.

"Of course."

"Good… Because I hate shuriken!"

She laughed before lifting him up to her chest. He snuggled against it as she walked out of the room.

Mimi and Miko were already in their room when Sakura and Ryu entered. The boy, upon seeing Mimi, immediately jumped from his mother's arms and ran over to her.

'I won't be surprised if they get married someday.'

"Alright children, time for bed!"

"But Mother!"

"No buts! We have a big day tomorrow and you won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night, so… Off to bed."

She grinned at the two children while they pouted their way to bed. She began to sigh at their behavior before two arms engulfed her and lips met her neck.

"Such a slave driver."

"When we're alone again, I'll show you what a real slave driver I can be."

"Can't wait."

"Eww!"

The two looked up to see Ryu and Mimi pointing at them.

"BED!" Sasuke said before turning her around and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"To think I won't be seeing you for three days after tomorrow."

"Three days? What are you talking about?"

"Not now, time for bed. The children aren't the only ones who need sleep."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura-chan?"

She wanted to ask him what he was talking about. This was the first she heard about what he would be doing after she left. Everything within her wanted him to tell, but she knew he never would.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dark crimson eyes passed over a dead animal on the ground. 

"Are you getting restless?"

"Of course, I haven't killed for days."

"Don't let your problem interfere with our mission."

The man sliced up the animal with his kunai and went about to eat it.


	15. The ban of her lover's existence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 15: The ban of her lover's existence

* * *

So again... I take a month to post another chapter, school's been quite... well hard, but I recently was forced to drop a class and I should be able to post more. Just a heads up, Sakura thinks alot in this chapter, so all her thoughts will be in Italics. And I'm not really sure if I got a certain someone's personality right... pretty sure I didn't, so if you notice its wrong, I apologize beforehand. 

And, do you guys ever run into this problem, you find a really good story, meaning, its a good story line, it has a nice plot, BUT ITS WRITTEN SO BADLY YOU WANT TO RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND THROW THEM IN THE GARAGE, that it makes it hard to read the story... I run into that... alot...

And I've been browsing some of my author watchers fav stories... Liking what I'm seeing... which causes more delays for me. I mean, does anyone else read, Dirty Deeds... those chapters take me like more than an hour to read... and I'm a fairly fast reader...

Anyway... If you guys known about fictionpress . com. I'm going to be posting an original story idea on there soon, Same penname... I'll let you know when I post the first chapter. I actually made a poll about it... but since its still in beta... I'm not sure if you can see it.

Anyway, again, I've rambled enough, on with the story.

* * *

_I can't say I'm surprised that this life I've had has lasted this long; more like grateful. I had what I've wanted my whole life; I was so happy. But yet, I was so blind to fate, to karma; I didn't prepare for this moment, and now I wish I had._

Sakura looked beyond the bars of her cell at the ban of her lover's existence.

_Uchiha Itachi. I hate this man. I hate his very presence. How I wish he was dead, like how Sasuke wishes he was dead._

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced."

"You know who I am and I defiantly know who you are; introductions are pointless."

"My, what rage you have… against me."

_RAGE! Rage doesn't begin to describe what I feel for you. Hate, scorn, loathing… All proper words for how I feel for you. No, rage doesn't begin to describe what I feel for you, Itachi._

"The more you speak with me, the more time you allow him to come… and kill you."

"Kill me… No, no, no. He doesn't have enough hate to kill me. You've made sure of that. You've filled his life with love and comfort. As long as you are around, Sasuke will never be able to kill me."

Sakura scowled at him, before looking down at Ryu; cuddled up in her lap.

"Explain the boy."

"No."

_Like I would ever tell you, monster, that your own flesh and blood lays in front of you; or that another is out there somewhere. No, you don't have a right to know. I will never give you the pleasure of knowing; the pleasure of considering… the option to kill him._

A kunai landed only inches from Sakura's thigh; but she didn't flinch.

_Ha! Sasuke's lust frightens me more than this weapon._

"Short temper you have there. And here I thought you were always calm and collect. I guess the man doesn't meet the reputation."

"Explain the boy."

"Sasuke had chosen him to be his successor at Sound. Apparently the boy has great potential."

"But Sasuke no longer desires to be Otokage; so why bring the boys along?"

_Boys…_

"He doesn't think Sound deserves him."  
"And the other?"

"What other?"

Another kunai landed on the other side of Sakura; again, she didn't flinch.

"Oh… The infant."

"Yes… and his companions."

"He never told me why he brought along the boy's younger brother; probably the only way to persuade this boy to come."

"And what do the boys' parents think about this."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"They're dead."

"Quite a liar you are; does Sasuke believe them too?"

"Most of the time."

Itachi laughed silently before turning around.

"So, these children hold no value to you."

"Some."

"Oh?"

He turned around and smirked at her.

"I care for them as if they were my own."  
"And where are your own children, Sakura-_chan_?"

"I'm unable to bear."

"Your lies keep stacking up."

"Do you really think I would travel with children not of my birth, instead of mine own?"

"Stranger things have happened."

_I'm done talking to you._

"So you wouldn't care if I killed these children… Seeing as they aren't yours."

Sakura looked up when she heard the door outside the cells open and Kisame bring in Ann, Mimi, and Miko. She was unable to hide the worried expression on her face when Itachi brought a kunai to Miko's throat.

"Fine, you've caught me. They are mine."

"And Sasuke's too."

She only nodded in response.

_Please, just give me my son._

The statement must have been visible on her face, because Itachi opened her cell and directed the three inside. Ann gave Miko to her the moment she entered the cell and relief washed over her face.

She looked over the child, and after seeing that he was unharmed, returned her glare to Itachi.

"You're a mean man."

"Ryu, silence."

"Ryu… Who picked that out… You or my pathetic little brother?"

"Little… brother…" Ryu said while looking at his mother.

"Yes, boy. I'm your Father's older brother. Uncle Itachi."

"He Will Never Call You That!"

_I've had enough of you. Stop mocking my family._

"Were you afraid that if I learned of these boys' true birth that I'd kill them."

"I won't lie and say that the thought didn't cross my mind."

"And I won't lie and say that that thought really didn't cross my mind. I only killed my clan before to see what I was capable of. These children, would of course, be no match for me and therefore I have no desire to kill them because that would be more of a waste of my time, then a benefit of it."

"But doesn't keeping us here become a waste of your time. Killing us now would save you the hassle."

"Ah, but my dear Sakura_-chan_, if I killed you now, then Sasuke would have no reason to come."

"He still wishes to kill you for what you did before. Whether we're here or not doesn't matter. He would still come to take your life."

Sakura almost threw up when she saw the smile that came to Itachi's face.

"My little brother… has gotten soft, because of you and these children. If I didn't do this, then he would never come. You'd return to Konoha and live there for the rest of your lives, happy and weak. He'd be too preoccupied with the numerous, more children you are bound to have, after this third one, to come after me."

_So he was lying as well. He knew… everything._

"Jealous are we?"

Sakura couldn't keep her eyes on him when the smile returned to his face.

"Just making sure my little brother fulfills his promise to come and kill me… or at least try."

"My Father will kill you. And that weird shark man too. You will all die at the hands of my Father!"

"Ryu, sit down!" Ann exclaimed from behind.

"Ah, the boy has faith in his Father. I suppose Sasuke was determined not to be our Father with his own children. How…_sweet_."

_Where are you?_

"Itachi…"

"I sense him too, Kisame."

_Sasuke?_

"Seems I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"Come again."

"The Nine-tails is near."

_Naruto!_

"I wasn't aware he was with you both… What are you laughing at?"

"I didn't know you liked to talk so much."

"It's always polite to entertain guests."

"Being locked up in a cage is what you call entertaining?"

"It could have been worse. I could have put you in Kisame's room."

A shudder went down Sakura's spine. She looked down at the giant-hand sized bruise on her left arm and cringed.

"Tell me boy…"

Sakura looked back up when Itachi directed his words towards Ryu.

"Do you love your Father?"

"Ryu… You don't have to answer him. Just because you share the same blood does not mean you have to treat him like family."

"It's okay Mother… Of course I love my Father. He is the strongest person in the whole wide world!"

"You are wrong."

"I AM NOT!"

"Your Father is weak."  
"HE IS NOT!"

"I understand why you don't believe me, but wait just a little longer and you'll soon agree with me."  
"Stop talking to him."

Sakura whipped her head around and looked towards Ann. The girl was on her feet, her hands in fists, shaking them at Itachi.

"How dare you speak to a child like that! You have no right to talk to him, no right at all. Just leave… Just leave us alone!"

_Ann…_

Itachi's smile was back before he threw a kunai at her. The girl fell down as blood splattered on the floor. Sakura gasped and ran over to her, followed closely by Ryu. She felt for the girl's pulse, but there was none; Ann was already dead.

"Why… How could you?"

"I decided to take your advice. She was useless and annoying. I don't take pleasure in killing, but maybe with her… just this once."

"Ann… no…"

_Don't leave me here alone… SASUKE!_

"SAKURA!"

* * *

How did Sakura and the others get like this? Who is screaming her name? Is it Sasuke... is it Naruto...

Next Time: The journey leads to hell


End file.
